


The woe of Juliet and her Romeo

by butwelivehappilyeverafter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Mostly Fluff, Secret Relationship, pretty lighthearted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butwelivehappilyeverafter/pseuds/butwelivehappilyeverafter
Summary: “For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo”Before him Betty's life had been completely toxic. She's forbidden to cross the border to the Southside of town, unable to associate with the 'delinquents' that live there to keep up her mothers appearance of a happy Northside family. But all facades fade, and when Betty's life begins to crumble, she goes to the only person she feels she can trust.It's almost a year later, and the Southside is coming to Riverdale High, and so is Betty's biggest secret.





	1. Anthropy

Betty exhaled as she stepped outside for the first time that morning. The air was unusually warm for November but an icy chill still struck her as the wind swept through the nearby trees. She headed back inside to get her coat, finding her mother and father whispering animatedly by the staircase. They sprung apart as soon as they saw their daughter.

“Everything ok honey?” Alice asked. Betty gave her an icy stare as she tried to regain her composure, her mothers Stepford smile faltering slightly.

“Just came to get my coat.” She brushed off her mother’s attempts to help her and rushed out of the door and onto the familiar road to Riverdale High.

Everything had changed in the Cooper house when Betty’s sister Polly had gotten pregnant and fled the small town of Riverdale to raise her baby with her boyfriend Jason. Betty hadn’t been aware anything was wrong until she came home from vixen practise 6 months ago to find her mom and dad sat sombrely at the kitchen counter.

They'd explained Polly’s “less than ideal” situation. The shame of a baby born to unwed parents was too much for them. Betty had always suspected they would implode if their perfect image was tarnished and she wasn’t wrong.

They had given Polly ultimatum, either she gave the baby up for adoption, or leave town.

Betty had cried more than she thought she ever could that night, the tears just wouldn’t stop. She had always admired Jason and Polly’s relationship. Polly had had a crush on Jason for years, but she knew being with him could only be a pipe dream. But that all changed when Jason had asked her on a date to Pops a year ago, she was ecstatic.

Hal and Alice, although, did not approve. They forbade her to go anywhere near him or “that family”. But Polly didn’t care.

For Betty, that's what love meant.

They’d spent hours getting her ready as she was convinced this was the night she and Jason would confess their feelings. She had snuck out of her window and returned in the early hours of the morning. Betty would always remember the drowsy smile on her face as she snuck into Betty's room to tell her every detail of her perfect night. They had spent all that night chatting and planning for the future. A future neither realised would be coming true for Polly, sooner rather than later.

She hadn’t spoken to Polly in a while, their only means of communication were email drafts in a shared account Polly had set up so they could still talk, against their mothers misguided wishes. It was revealed a few months back that she was having twins. This and their impeding due date meant the young couple were rushed off her feet trying to get everything in order with the money Jason had saved before the Blossoms cut him off.

The last message she had received, Polly had invited her to come up to Ohio and stay with them. Away from “the evil clutches of Alice Cooper” was how she had phrased it. Home may be hell but there were other factors to consider. She was a senior with a 4.0 GPA to maintain, as well as her amazing friendships, old and some new. She couldn’t leave them all behind, so she had politely declined. It had ruffled Polly’s feathers a bit, something Betty chalked up to hormones, hence her lack of reply but Betty knew she’d get over it soon enough. She’d always had a tendency for dramatics.

Betty sighed as she got to the end of the street, hearing somebody shout her name. She turned around to see Archie Andrews waving at her from a few feet away. She smiled, only slightly forced, as he approached. Archie had been her next-door neighbour since before she could remember. They had grown up together with Kevin Keller, the sheriff’s son, and had been the closeted of friends.

They had been inseparable as kids, something Archie still hung on to, much to Betty and Kevin’s dismay. While they loved their friend, he could be a bit clingy and was yet to grow out of his childhood crush on Betty. Something he wasn’t the subtlest about. Betty always laughed off his advances, and when she did he would move onto the next girl falling over themselves at his muscles, but he could never seem to shake those feelings he’s held onto for so long. He was wonderful, but dangerously clumsy with girl’s hearts.

“What’s up Coop” He said, swinging his arm over Bettys shoulders “I didn’t see you this weekend”

She chuckled and carefully removed his arm “Hey Arch, sorry I was busy”

“You’re always busy nowadays. We hardly see you anymore”

“I’m meeting you guys at Pop’s tonight, you’re coming right” She asked as they walked through the gates

“Of course, it wouldn’t be right if I wasn’t there” Archie laughed as they walked through the lot. His eyes drifting to a group over by the motorcycle bay and a scowl formed on his face. “That Southsider’s looking at you again Betts”

Bettys eyes drifted to where Archie was staring down a dark-haired boy leaning against a rundown motorcycle. A cigarette was dangling from his lips as he retrieved a lighter from the leather jacket that hung across his shoulders, boasting the infamous South Side Serpents logo. She locked eyes with him and he smiled at her. She stifled a blush and looked back towards the doors. “Ignore him Arch. Come on I need to speak to Veronica about practice tonight.”

"Fine."

***

“What you staring at Jones?” Sweet pea smirked, smacking his friend's shoulder.

Jughead whipped back around, fumbling to catch the unlit cigarette that fell from his lips. "What?"

"Woah, Jug. Chill" Sweet pea put his hands up laughing as Jughead put the lighter back in his jacket. "What's got you so distracted?"

"Yeah Juggie, what's going on in that head of yours?" Toni smirked, going to tap his head before Jughead swatted her off.

"Nothing... and don't call me that" Jughead mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets as he trudged towards the school doors. "I'll see you guys at the Wyrm tonight." 

"Sure thing, boss!" Sweetpea saluted as Jughead outwardly cringed.

"Don't call me that either."

"What's up with him?" Toni scoffed once he was out of earshot. "He's been sulking since we transferred"

Sweet Pea shrugged, "Who knows what goes on in that guys head."

"I know but it's not like him to be this distant, I guess he's not the most social guy but... Sweet are you listening?"

"Hmmm what?"

Toni followed his gaze and rolled her eyes. "Will you stop eyeing up the Lodge girl. You know full well she's Northside."

"What! I'm just looking. Promise I won't touch." Sweet Pea sighed. "I actually like my job."

"Good because rules are rules, it's like FP says North-"

"I know, I know. Northsider's are nothing but trouble."

"That's my boy" Toni patted Sweet Pea's back as she chucked him his keys. "I'll see you in Bio"

***

“I’m sorry Kev, but no” Betty sighed as they walked out of English towards the cafeteria.

“Please, please, please Betts! It’s my fault we broke up this time so it’s my responsibility to fix it.”

Betty rolled her eyes. Kevin had just told her his frankly insane idea to get his on again off again boyfriend, Moose, back after their breakup this weekend and she was not getting involved.

“Has it occurred to you Kev that you and Moose may not be that healthy as a couple. I mean this is at least breakup number 4 and that’s only the ones I hear about. I don’t like you getting hurt again and again”

“I hear your concern and believe me I understand but it was all my fault this time!” He took a deep breath and looked at the floor “I kissed another guy... a Serpent guy."

"Oh... Kev-"

"In my defence, I didn't know he was damaged goods when it happened. He was just so charming and Moose was being a dick that night and uhhh" Kevin sighed as he collapsed into his usual lunch seat. "But he's pissed... like hulk level pissed. So I seriously need some counsel at least"

“Is he still trying to rope you into his stupid plan to get Moose back” Veronica asked as she sat gracefully next to Kevin. “Come on Hun, it’s time to move on and try someone new”

“Coming from Veronica Lodge who had been in love with a certain red head since she came here, I find that advice slightly hypocritical” Kevin taunted, sitting up to face the fuming raven head.

“You know full well why I can’t do that! If you were in love with someone like that you'd be scared too!” She whispered as she saw them approach the table. "Oh shit, fuck."

Their table of 3 turned around to see Cheryl Blossom strutting towards them. Her usual red lipstick was replaced by a dark plum as she seated herself opposite Veronica

“Afternoon, outcasts.” She sounded monotone as she leant forward and stole a grape from Veronicas plate “How are we all doing this fine winters day”

“I was fine Cherry, until Satan in Louboutin’s stole my food that is.” Veronica fired back, looking pleased with her confident tone when inside she was really quaking.

“Enough pleasantries, I like to limit my time at this table to 2 minutes, should it affect my reputation. So, I’ll get straight to the point. Vixens practice last period will run late today so better inform that criminal daddy of yours and tell him not to send the limo till 6” She stood up and smoothed her hair back over one shoulder. “That’s all”

“Always a pleasure, Cheryl” Kevin said as she walked away. “I swear that girl has an ego bigger than Reggie’s, I don’t know what you see in her V”

“Oh, bad girls are the best kind of girl, a lot more intriguing to unravel” Veronica winked at Kevin and the turned to Betty “Like no offence B, I’m sure some guys love a good girl too”

“How do you know I’m not a bad girl.” Betty whispered, having zoned out for the previous conversation.

Veronica and Kevin looked at each other then back to Betty as Archie sat down. “It will be a cold day in hell when you do something daring” He laughed, shoving a fry into his mouth. “No offence Betts but you’re pretty vanilla. It’s part of your endearment”

Betty frowned as she stood up and grabbed her bag “On that supportive note, I have an article to finish. I’ll see you all at Pop’s later”

Betty walked purposefully away as Archie watched, looking confused “Was it something I said?”

“Oh Archiekins, how anyone finds you charming is beyond me” Veronica said packing up her lunch and beginning to follow far behind betty “I wish your next hook up good luck!”

Archie looked towards Kevin, disgruntled. “Just the lads today then Kev”

“Just the way I like it” 

***

Jughead walked through the unfamiliar halls of Riverdale High. It had been just over two weeks since Southside High had been closed because of “toxic fumes in the basement”. They had been moved to Riverdale high affective immediately and after a few first week jitters - basically non stop fights between jocks and serpents - they were all settled in. Jughead was only certain of the location of one room, the ‘Blue and Gold’. He had been taken on as a writer as soon as his English teacher realised his talent that had gone unrecognised at Southside high.

He found the door unlocked and sat in his usual corner, laptop open as he tried to finish an article on how the Southsider’s had been settling in in this unfamiliar environment when the door opened.

***

Betty stood in the doorway of the Blue and Gold office to find the only other member huddled in the corner. She nodded at Jughead before closing the door, sitting at her desk and taking out her laptop to finish some work on her latest article.

Betty manged to type about 5 lines before Jughead piped up from behind his laptop “Look this is ridiculous. It’s been a while, I’m pretty sure none of you friends are about to walk in."

Sighing, Betty stood up, straightening her skirt as she did so. “Better safe than sorry," she smiled, moving to stand behind him.

“Please Bets, they’re clearly not coming. Also I don't think this articles going anywhere, it's hard to write about this without sounding like a-

Before he could finish, he was cut off by Bettys lips on his in a passionate kiss. He stands up to meet her, pressing his body against her and he can instantly feel all the tension in their bodies melt away. His hand slides under her pastel sweater, hand wrapping around her back as he brought her into a close embrace, breathing her in.

One year ago, if somebody told Jughead the love of his life was “a northside princess”, he would have thought you were insane. But here he was, the happiest he'd ever been with a blonde tucked under his chin.

They had met 11 months ago when Jellybean’s teacher had said she was falling behind on her English Lit and if the 14-year-old didn’t pick up her grades her GPA would begin to fall. When he’d enlisted the help of a tutor from the northside he didn’t expect somebody as seemingly perfect as Betty Cooper to turn up on his doorstep, and, truth be told, he despised her at first. She was too perfect, too pure, too everything he wasn’t, and it pissed him off. He told her as much for at her first month, them both falling into a mutual hatred.

That was until the day she turned up at the trailer late. Her eyes had been blotchy from crying and her hand dripped with blood. He'd sent Jelly off to give Hot Dog a walk while he comforted her. She told him about her overbearing, abusive mother, her weak father who never stood up for her and her party girl sister who was never there to defend her. At that time, she had just been shouted out of the house by Alice Cooper for refusing to take her unnecessary ADHD medication and had completely obliterated her palm from pressing her nails into them.

For the first time, he had looked at her. Really looked at her, and suddenly he realised. She wasn’t the perfect Northside princess he thought she was. She was a brave fighter, battling daily in her own home. Trying not to drown under expectation but that very moment she had finally broken. He then realised, they were the same.

He'd been hesitant at first, but has eventually told her of his past. How his mother left him when he was 7 and Jelly was 4. How their father turned to gangs and alcohol to drown out the pain. How he was living in the flat above the Wyte Wyrm till he was sober enough to take care of his two kids who now lived alone at the old trailer, practically orphans. She clutched his hands when he had finished telling her. There were tears in her eyes as told him it would all work out in the end. That was when he broke down in her arms as she whispered sweet nothings in his ear until he was fit enough to tend to her injuries.

She apologised repeatedly for going to him and not her friends as he cleaned her palms and bandaged them up in the old bathroom in his trailer. But he was glad she did and told her so. He had invited her to stay there for the night on the couch, an offer she agreed to almost immediately, making him chuckle. All these memories were rather hazy, but it’s what happened that night, after Jellybean had gone to bed, that he would never forget.

 

_They both sat on the old beaten up couch. It had been a fun night after Jellybean had come home from the walk. They had raided the cupboards and found assorted snacks to tide them over while Jughead ordered a pizza. The girls talked all things engine (most of the jargon going right over Jugheads head) and they had played poker with assorted chocolates, which jellybean worryingly won. It was now around 10pm and Jughead and Betty were currently setting up a movie on his laptop._

_“Ok, we’ve got Rear view window or Rebel without a cause. Take your pick and be warned I will judge you very harshly.”_

_“They are both cinematic masterpieces, but I have to say I’m a sucker for James dean.” Betty smiled cheekily as Jughead nodded in agreement._

_“Rebel without a cause it is then”_

_As the title screen began to play, Betty shuffled from her position at the end of the couch, closer to the screen on Jugheads lap._

_“You can come closer Bets. Contrary to popular belief, I don’t bite” Jughead smirked as Betty rolled her eyes and pressed her body up against his side, his arm moving around her shoulders. He gulped at her proximity, he could feel her breathing under him and it gave him a weird feeling in his stomach, “Better?” He asked_

_She nodded, looking up at him, their faces inches apart. “Thank you Jughead, nobody’s ever done so much for me without an ulterior motive before, it’s a welcome change”_

_He was upset she’d been treated so badly, she was so kind and gentle “You deserve the world Betty, even if other don’t see it, I do now. I’m sorry I was a douchebag before, can you find it in that full heart of yours to forgive me?” he pleaded_

_She looked at his eyes then her gaze flicked down to his lips, he felt this otherworldly force pulling them together as she moved in and kissed him. Lips on lips. It was slow and steady and unsure but also magical. He felt fireworks and when she pulled away, he leaned in for more and she accepted it gratefully. Jughead abandoned the laptop, still playing, on the coffee table as Betty pushed him down on the sofa and kissed him, both wanting more, feelings of want they had disguised as hate over the past month all came to a head as she went to pull her shirt over her head._

_He stopped her, placing his hands over hers “I don’t think I’m ready for that tonight. But I’m sure there will be plenty of time for it another time, that’s if you’ll have me?”_

_She giggles and nods as they both just stare into each other’s eyes, seeing the other so clearly for the first time._

_They continued their make out session for a while, neither wanting to stop. “We forgot about the film” She whispered against his lips a few minutes later._

_“You know what? Fuck the film” Jughead said, sitting up and closing the lid to the laptop. Betty was still straddling is lap, so he picked her up and began walking with her in the direction of his room as she squealed._

 

Jughead remembered thinking that night that he was going to fall hard for that girl. He knew he hadn't been wrong when Betty pulled back from their hug and looked up into his deep blue eyes.

“I missed you Juggie” She whispered, hands playing with his hair.

“We spent the whole weekend together Bets, don’t you remember. I’d be happy to remind you if you don’t…” He ran his hand back down from its place on her upper back and moved it to pinch her waist. She giggled at the action but pushed him away.

“There’s nothing I’d like more Juggie" Betty smiled as she clutched the lapels of his jacket.

"But?"

"But you have P.E and I have Vixen practice" She sighed as he frowned. "Don't look at me like that Jug, you. If I don't go Ronnie will come storming in here in 20 minutes and blowing the cover we’ve done so well to maintain"

Jughead smirked, "Ok I guess"

"Then I suggest we leave it there Romeo” She blew him a kiss as she packed up her bag and walked up to the door before smiling at him softly. “I love you Jug”

“I love you too Bets, so fucking much” He walked up to her and kissed her cheek as her smile grew wider. “Have a good practice. I’ll see you tonight”

With that he winked, and she left, trying to keep a straight face in case anybody took notice of her unusually good mood. No one had so far.

They had been dating for 10 months and nobody had suspected a thing. Covert make out sessions under the bleachers and in the Blue and Gold were daily. They also spent at least 3 nights together every week. Either he snuck through her window or, when her parents were out visiting Polly (a weekly occurrence), she would sleep at the trailer. As great as it all was, mornings at the trailer were the best. J.B was the only person who knew about their relationship, so they were able to lay on the PDA, much to her teenage disgust. They’d lay around reading, watching movies and eating whatever could be thrown in the microwave.

It was so normal... and Betty loved it. She still had the stuff at home and the mounting pressure at school wasn’t helping, but when she felt her lowest, he would always pick her back up.

But she was tired. Not just tired, she was exhausted with keeping it all a secret. Betty needed to let the world know she was in love. But now, they weren’t allowed to be together.

It was Jughead’s ‘Dad’, in the loosest form of the word, who enforced the rule as leader. That, no serpent was to get involved with a Northsider when the schools merged. It was a smart move by him. Northsider's were bigoted and limiting their interactions with the 'enemy' was genius.

But in their case it was too late. She and Jughead had already been involved, months and months of being emotionally and intimately involved. They were in love, and she was sick of hiding it like a dirty little secret when it was the furthest it could be from that in her mind at least. It was time to tell someone.


	2. Intuition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where everyone gets suspicious

Betty tried to keep her head down as she walked into the locker room late. Cheryl was in the middle of her before practice pep talk and seemingly didn't notice her ease open the door. It wasn't until Betty had managed to slip into her usual place next to Veronica when she noticed everyone's eyes on her, including the HBIC's.

“Nice of you to grace us with your presence dear cousin”

Fuck

“Meet me in the gym in 5 minutes ladies. If Betty feels like she can hold up practice, I will too” Then, with a sickly-sweet smile, Cheryl slammed the door behind her.

Betty yanked open her locker and pulled out her gym bag, her good mood significantly dampened. 

“Cheryl may be a bit harsh on you Bets, but I can’t help what I turns me on.” Veronica said as greeting.

Betty made some non-committal noise as she tugged her jumper over her head. She did not want to listen to Veronica’s Cheryl-based fantasies right now. She just wanted to get this over with before she ends up punching a wall. Or Cheryl. Preferably the latter.

“Damn, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.” Veronica teased as Betty just looked at her, unamused and went back to digging in her bag for her uniform. “Look B, I’m sorry about what we said at lunch, it was uncalled for, but you’ve got to admit you’re a goody two shoes. It’s part of your irresistible charm.”

Betty felt slightly guilty Veronica thought her bad mood was her fault. Truthfully, she’d completely forgotten about what everyone had been saying at lunch. She finally turned to look at Veronica, “Don’t worry V, it’s fine, I’m just stretched a bit thin at the mom-“

“Oh my god Betty! What is that?” Veronica whispered, jabbing her finger towards her friends revealed chest. Betty’s eyes darted down at the mark just above her bra.

A faded, but still obvious, hickey.

Fuck!

She was going to kill Jughead Jones.

Panic set in as one of Betty’s hands shot up to cover the mark while the other dug desperately through her bag, grasping her uniform. “Keep your voice down V!”

“I’ll keep my voice down when you explain why you’ve got a hickey!” Veronica squealed, other girls turning around to see what was happening. “What aren’t you telling me, B?”

Betty pulled on her Vixen uniform and desperately thought of an answer to Veronica’s question that was better than ‘I’ve been sleeping with a Southside Serpent for 10 months.’

“It’s nothing Veronica. Just a… I don’t know, fling I guess. Wanted to let lose for once, away from the claws of Alice Cooper.” Betty said, lying through her teeth, blessing her lucky stars that thinking off the top of her head is a Cooper trait.

Veronica stood back slightly, watching Betty put on her uniform for a moment before accepting her answer. “Believe me girl I get it, there’s been many a night where I’ve been thinking about Cheryl and-“

“I’m going to stop you there in your fantasy about a girl who will quite literally claw me if I’m not in that gym in 30 seconds.” Betty said as she internally thanked every god that Veronica seemed to accept her cover story.

“Fine but I want details on mystery man at some point. You know you can tell me anything right?”

“Sure, but give me some time Ronnie”

Betty didn’t like lying to her. But she’s noticed recently, as much as she’d like to tell Veronica everything that’s going on in her life right now, she finds herself telling Jughead instead. He was her go to confidant now and she’s happier than she’s ever been. Maybe it’s the class divide but Jughead understands her in a way Veronica, with her Upper-class clouded vision, can’t. They had, beknown to her, been drifting apart recently. Less one on one time at Pop’s or sleepovers at the Pembrooke. In fact, they hadn’t done something together without the usual entourage in weeks, and the longer they were apart, the deeper the cracks in their friendship showed.

Betty was broken, and Veronica didn’t see it.

At least, not the way he did.

As much as she hated to admit it, her friends didn’t understand her anymore. With every step she takes further into darkness, the more faded her ties to the Northside became and the more she felt like herself.

***

Fangs stood behind the bar at the Whyte Wyrm. The afternoon shift was always a slow one so apart from the usuals it was just him and Sweetpea playing a no holds back game of Go Fish. It wasn’t very macho, but it gets to the point where you know each other plays and poker just becomes boring. It was peaceful in the afternoon, unlike the normal turbulences that go along with their kind of lifestyle. That was until Jughead burst in, pulling his arms through his jacket sleeves and stumbling hurriedly up the stairs.

It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for Jughead Jones to barge in unannounced. His dad had been living in the upstairs flat of the Wyrm for 18 months. FP had tried to cope after Gladys had run off and left her two kids and their struggling alcoholic father to fend for themselves almost a decade ago.But everyone knew it had been too much for him to take. The feelings he had never went away and the abandonment was still raw. Her occasional contact only made things worse.

It was for the best that FP had moved out. Since he’d left Jellybean was doing better in school, Jughead was visibly happier and FP was, for the most part, sober. But you knew something bad had happened when Jughead comes to see his father without his younger sister.

“Reckon this visit is for business or dis-pleasure?” Sweetpea asked, evidently concerned.

“Whatever it is, we’ll hear it soon enough” Fangs replied warily. A Jones family reunion was normally a loud one.

***

Jughead pegged it up the stairs, two at a time. He was pissed. Not just your usual angsty gang boy pissed. This was different.

Tuesday’s were supposed to be good days.

He’s had a routine going for the last few weeks with the school merger. All he had to do was go to school, keep up grades, keep any socialising to a minimum and try hard not to stare at his girlfriend. After school he would write at the blue and gold while girlfriend is at Vixen practise, ‘write’ with said girlfriend at the Blue and Gold after Vixen practise and finally return home with a blonde under his arm to go live out all his domestic fantasies of baking cookies with Nat King Cole playing in the background to remind him how in love he was.

Tuesday’s were great.

Apart from this Tuesday, when he gets a drunken call from his dad while waiting for Betty and needs to speed to the Wyrm to make sure he doesn’t drink himself to death. Yep, this Tuesday was turning out to be quite shitty.

Arriving at the door to the small apartment he knocked loudly before it easing it open. His dad sat, passed out in the chair, TV still blaring some sport match, it could be baseball but Jughead wasn’t focused on the details.

He leaned down beside his father and prised the whisky bottle from his grip, collecting any bottles from around the living room and taking them through to the kitchen, pouring them down the sink one by one, chucking the empty bottles in the bin.

He hated that he was still having to do this. All the promises of sobriety his dad had ever made were always bullshit. But why now, what triggered him to be so distraught as to look for answers at the bottom of a bottle.

He found his answer as he went to grab a half empty bottle of cheep whiskey from th coffee table and saw a letter abindoned on the floor by his fathers feet. It was from his mother. That made a lot of sense. Against his better judgement, Jughead began to read and found himself getting angrier with every line.

Fuming he pulled out his phone and called Jellybean.

“Heyyy Jug, are you gonna be home soon or what. I kind of rely on Betty’s cooking on weekdays. Jug? You there?”

“Did you know Mom was getting remarried?”

“Wait what are you on about? Gladys is doing what?”

“She’s sent Dad a letter saying she will be remarrying some guy called Ethan.” Jughead breathed. “But don’t worry, if you’re feeling left out or, I don’t know, neglected by your own mother not bothering to tell you about this. She says we’re welcome to come!”

“That bitch I swear to god… Wait Jug, why are you even over there?” JB asked concerned

“Dad called me off his face earlier, so I came to check. What do I do Jelly?”

She sighed and Jughead could hear sounds like she was standing up, “I hate to be that girl, but there’s nothing we can do apart from wait for him to sober up. So, pick yourself up, come home and enjoy some delicious homecooked food provided by the everlasting radiant beam of sunshine that is Betty Cooper. Betty is coming over tonight right?”

He smiled at the panic in her voice at the question “If she’s stuck around at school for me to pick her up. See you in a bit sis” and with that he hung up.

***

He wasn’t there. He hadn’t been waiting in the Blue and Gold when she finished practice like he normally was. He hadn’t arrived when she decided to start working and he still wasn’t here as she was locking the door and turning out the lights. She was used to this when he was at Southside High. Sometimes it was hard for him to get to the Northside without becoming conspicuous, so she would just meet him at the trailer. However, now that he was at Riverdale High, things should be easier.

She was about to lose hope and call Kevin for a ride when two arms snaked around her waist from behind, causing her heart to leap out of her chest before she settled into the familiar comfort.

“Sorry I wasn’t here Bets, something came up that I had to deal with” Jughead mumbled into her hair.

She turned in his arms and looked up to face him, he looked upset. “What happened Jug?”

“I’ll explain on the way, but we should really get out of this corridor before someone spots us.”

“Don’t worry, we’re the only people insane enough to be at school this late” Betty smirked, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the open doors.

***

Jellybean sat on the couch, the record player in the corner playing ‘The Wall’ for the umpteenth time, as she waited for Jughead and Betty to get home. Her stomach rumbled, and she groaned at the prospect of having to get up and make herself something from what measly food they had in the kitchen. That was one of the things she loved about Betty, along with having another girl in the house, she was able to make a meal from virtually nothing. Something the Jones siblings appreciated more than anything.

Just as she was about to admit defeat and chuck some leftover pasta bake in the microwave, she heard the key in the lock and the door swing open.

She stood up and began to walk around the corner towards the noise, turning the record off as she went. “Hey guys, any plans on food? I thought you’d be back earlier than this, so I didn’t bother- Eww guys!” JB’s hands shot up to cover her eyes “Kid sister is present, get your PDA out of my face”

Jughead and Betty jumped apart at the sound, Jughead rolling his eyes as Betty laughed. “It’s not PDA if we’re inside Jelly”

“Still, I want to be able to walk through the living room without finding you working your girlfriend against a wall” JB teased as Jughead blushed and Betty laughed again

“Okay, I’m going to go make something to eat, if you guys want any you need to help” Betty said winking and walking through to the small kitchen.

Jughead sighed and began to pick up his and Betty’s coats from the floor. “Sorry to interrupt you guys, but I have been waiting for ages” JB smirked, “Did you tell Betty about Mom?”

“Yeah, she was angrier than I was. I think her ambushing me on our way inside was her way of stress relief.” Jughead laughed as JB grimaced. “Come on, let’s go help out before she comes out here and drags us in there herself”

“Fine” She said, walking through with him “but any of that lovey dovey shit and I’m out”

“Fine” He chuckled, opening the kitchen door “What do you need help with babe”

“A way to control my anger at your mother.” Betty fumed, vigorously chopping up carrots. “I’ve never even met her, but she seems vile, no offence guys

“None taken Betty, she’s a bitch” Jellybean exhaled.

“We’re better off without her.” Jughead stated “As for dad, he’s pretty beat up about the whole thing, so we should keep an eye on him.”

“Agreed, I’ll pop round after school tomorrow” JB said

“I wish I could help you guys out, but, for obvious reasons…”

“It’s okay Bets, you do enough for us as it is” Jughead said, grabbing her hand and rubbing over her palm with his thumb.

Betty smiled up at him but moment was quickly broken when JB made a retching sound from behind them. “That’s it, I’m out. Have fun guys” and left the room.

They continued preparing vegetables for a while after she had gone in comfortable silence. As Jughead wrestled with the cheese grater, Betty spoke from beside him “Hey, um jug. Something happened at school today that you should know about.”

“What sort of thing?” He asked, furrowing his brow

“Well, do you remember last weeked when we went up to Greendale for that poetry slam?” She asked, struggling to find a way to approach the subject “And we ended up back here…”

A smile spread over his face as he recalled “Of course I do. Why? Do you want a replay because I’d be all too happy to” He said as his hand ran up her arm.

She chuckled and swatted him off “Not that I don’t want that right now, but I was more referring to the massive hickey you gave me”

“Oh... sorry about that” He looked sheepish but couldn’t help grinning “But what does this have to do with anything that happened at school today?”

“Well surprisingly, when you have a hickey and your best friends sees it, they do ask questions. Especially when that best friend is Veronica Lodge”

Realisation dawned on him and panic began to set in “Wait so you told Veronica about us?”

“No, No I managed to lie my way out of it,” She said clasping both of his hands in hers “but it got me thinking, with you being at Riverdale High, it’s going to get a lot harder hiding this from people. Especially our friends”

“What are you saying Bets?” He asked, confused. “You don’t think we should start telling people, do you?”

“Why not Jug? I’m sick of hiding what we have like it’s something to be ashamed of!” She said testily “What we have, it’s what most people wish for their entire lives. I love you so much, and I want to show people that.”

“I love you too Bets, and I understand what you’re saying, but that’s exactly why we can’t tell the world we’re together. If we do it will put both of us in danger. Tensions between the North and Southside are worse than ever and if people knew they’d only think the worse. I’m sorry, but it’s too dangerous.”

“Okay, I get it, but please. I need to get all these feelings off my chest or I might explode. I need someone else to talk to about us that your little sister. Please” Betty grabbed his face in her hands and felt him melt into her touch.

“Who do you want to tell, because, no offence, but you friends are really judgmental. We need to be careful about who we trust with this.”

“I have an idea, but you won’t like it” She said, raising an eyebrow as Jughead backed away.

“No, no way! Anybody but him please Bets”

“But Archie knows you, or at least used to. Me, Kevin, him and you were inseparable before your Dad took you to live on the Southside. As much as Archie would like to forget it, you two were the closest of all. It may have been a long time ago, but I think he’s our best shot at being acceptive.” She pleaded “He’s my best friend Jug, and he used to be yours. I want that again.”

“You drive a hard bargain Cooper,” He smirked, still looking apprehensive. “But what about dear Archibald’s schoolboy crush on you. Don’t you think he’ll get a bit jealous?”

“Well... he has to get over it sooner or later” She winked “He’ll understand Juggie. Please, will you do this for me?”

Jughead could never say no to those puppy dog eyes “I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but tomorrow, we’ll tell Archie”

“Thank you for understanding Juggie” she smiled widely up at him after pulling him into a hug

“But, no guarantee I won’t punch him if he’s a dick about it”

“Shut up and go peel some potatoes”

***

“Betty, you are a magician I swear” JB moaned as she had another bite of apple pie. “Where did you find pecan nuts?”

“I have my sources” Betty quipped from her position lead in Jugheads lap on the couch “I’m glad my habit of stress baking is appreciated somewhere”

“Hey, what time do you need to get to Pops?” Jughead asked, playing with her hair as she glanced toward the clock and sighed.

“I should probably go now if I want to get there anywhere near on time” Betty stood up and kissed Jugheads forehead “I’ll see you tomorrow at mine then?”

“Course, love you” Jughead yawned

“I love you too, Jug. See you soon JB” Betty said, walking to the door

“Bye Betty, bring cherries next time” JB shouted after her

Jughead rolled his eyes and Betty laughed before shutting the door behind herself, beginning to walk to pops.

***

“Betty Cooper! Where have you been. We said to meet at 8:30.” Kevin looked exasperated as he pulled her into a tight hug “I thought you’d been kidnapped or something!”

“Calm down Kev, it’s Riverdale, who would be kidnapping anyone round here”

“Wait, you haven’t heard? It just happened earlier so no reason you should I guess.”

Betty started to panic “What is it Kev, what happened?”

“It’s Reggie, he got jumped by a bunch of Southsider’s earlier. They think it was a serpent”

Betty scoffed at that, “That’s ridiculous. The serpents don’t just randomly jump people”

“How would you know Bets? Nobody knows how they make their money. How would you know after just a few weeks of them being at Southside?”

“I just-“

“Come on and sit Betty” Kevin interrupted “Everyone’s been worried sick”

“Fine” Betty said through gritted teeth. Taking her usual seat next to Archie, her usual vanilla milkshake half melted I front of her. “What else have I missed in the past half hour?”

“Well... I wrote a new song. Anyone want to hear it-“

“No!” Betty, Kevin and Veronica all said together

“Fine, it was worth a shot.” Archie said defeatedly as Veronica continued her story about Cheryl being a lovable bitch. She went on for another half hour as Betty played with her paper straw, stating absent mindedly at the table.

“Anyway, so then I came back with a great insult about her knee highs when-“

“Hey, who let in the serpents.” Archie interjected. “They’re lucky the Bulldogs aren’t here, or they’d be flat on their asses!”

Betty turned to see Toni, Sweetpea and Fangs walk in followed by Jughead, putting his beanie back on his head after having to take it off to ride his bike. She just stared along with the rest of them as Archie fumed next to her. What were they doing here on this side of town?

“They’re fucking lowlifes, why do they have to invade everywhere they’re not wanted!”

“Calm down Arch. If you want to know why they’re here, let’s go ask them.” Betty said, standing up and making her way over to where they stood in the doorway, all eyes on her.

“Wait! Betty I’ll come with you” Archie said, scrambling out of the booth after her as Veronica and Kevin stared at the scene in front of them, transfixed.

Archie caught up with her and slung his arm over her shoulders just as she came to a standstill in front of the baby serpents. Jughead’s eyes widened as she stood there, not knowing what to say. She stared back at him, instantly regretting her decision to even get involved. 

“Hey, umm what you guys doing?” She asked, plastering a fake smile on her face and removing Archie’s arm.

“Why do you care, Princess.” Toni stepped forward before an arm shot out to hold her back

“Toni” Jughead said warningly, before having his arm punched away by Toni

“You’re not your dad Jughead. You have no authority over me” She said, nostrils flared “I can talk to whoever I want, especially when they’re the enemy” She turned back to face Betty.

“Hey! We’re not the enemy, you’re the enemy” Archie said, pointing at them

“That’s generally how enemy’s work Archibald. Nice to see you again. It’s been too long” Jughead piped up. “Now, can you and your girlfriend get out of our way. We’re just looking for someone, then well be out of your hair.”

“Girlfriend?” Betty snorted without thinking.

“Ouch Bets” Archie said from beside her as Jughead couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. “What are you smirking at snake?”

“Hey” Betty said to Archie as the serpents began to come towards them, fists clenched, “Hey!” She shouted a second time until all eyes were on her “Can we not fight here, please. Jughead Jones, right? Can I talk to you outside” She said, eyes fixed on his.

“Why do you want to talk to him Northside?” Sweetpea stepped forward

“Hey! She’s fine, let’s talk outside Cooper” Jughead raised his eyebrows at her and she followed him out to the parking lot, leaving Archie and the Serpents extremely confused.

***

“Are we out of earshot do you reckon?” Jughead asked once they were outside “Betty, baby, look at me?”

“I think so. Oh god what a mess!” Betty said, hands moving to touch his jacket, but stopping herself, aware of all the eyes watching them from inside the diner. “Why are you all here?”

Jughead sighed and nodded for her to follow him around the side of the diner where no one could see them. “I’m sorry Bets. Tall Boy came over just after you left, saying how Reggie Mantle got jumped and to go out looking for the Ghoulies that did it.”

“So that was the Ghoulies?”

“Yeah, who else would it be?” Jughead was defensive as Betty hung her head.

“Everyone’s saying that the Serpents were the ones that jumped him... Mayor McCoy too.”

“Shit, we should get out of here." Jughead sighed, taking Betty's hands in his. "You’ll be ok without me if the Ghoulies turn up, right?”

Betty smirked “I think I’ll manage. I’ve got big strong Archie Andrews for a boyfriend. He’ll protect me.”

“You know full well I only said that to stay in character.” He mumbled, a small smirk escaping his lips.

“I’m sorry I even got up and spoke to you guys.” Betty apologised, letting go of his hands to clutch the lapels of his jacket. “I was just worried about Archie doing something and... it was stupid”

Jughead tilted her chin up and smiled warmly at her. “You know you don’t have to apologise, right?.”

Betty smiled back and pulled him into a tight hug. “I know”

***

“Ok it’s been a few minutes, somebody should check Betty’s okay” Kevin said, waiting on edge for Betty to return.

“I can’t see them, I’m going to check” Archie said, panicked.

“Not so fast Bulldog” Toni said “For all we know that crazy blonde had pepper spayed him or some shit. I’m coming with you”

Archie and Toni barged each other to the door and darted down the steps, their respective friends staring on at them from the brightly lit Diner.

***

Jughead smiled against Bettys forehead, pressing a kiss there before leaning down to kiss her properly.

”This is dangerous Betty. We should go back inside.” Jughead mumbled against her lips.

"But..” Betty said, kissing him once more. "It's so much fun"

Jughead signed and pulled back. "Your going to get us caught."

"Fine then, lets go back inside" Betty teased, running a finger down his shirt before turning away.

Betty only took one step before Jughead spun her back around and pulled her back toward him.

"Not so fast" He chuckled, kissing her again before the crash of a nearby trash can broke then apart. 

“What the fuck” Archie exclaimed, standing in the dim light of the alley entrance.

Betty froze, she could feel the panic travel up her spine as she heard Archie’s voice.

They distance themselves when they saw their two respoective friends wide eyes and angry... defiantly angry.

“Jones?” Toni asked, shocked. “Why the _fuck_ are you kissing a Northsider?”

Betty and Jughead just looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

“Well!” Archie shouted.

“Arch, it’s not what it looks like, it’s-”

“Oh, so you weren’t just making out with Southside scum then?”

“You better watch yourself Archie” Jughead said, fist clenching before Betty stepped towards him and laced their fingers together.

“What the fuck are you doing Betty... Get away from him!” Archie was really losing it now, face turning bright red.

“You need to calm down Arch, you don’t know him like I do. Juggie isn’t scum”

"Juggie?" Toni muttered as she cast disbelieving looks at Jughead.

“How about we ask the others what they think about this” Archie said coldly.

He began to walk around the corner when Betty pulled away from Jughead and ran up th Archie. She grabbed his wrist with tears in her eyes “Please Arch. You know exactly what they’ll think about this! Come with me and I’ll explain everything to you I swear.”

“I want answers too Jones.” Toni said angrily “But if we stay here any longer more people are just going to come out looking.”

“Fuck, okay. Lets go to the trailer.” Jughead planned, fingers combing through his hair. "I promise we'll explain everything to you there."

“Please, Arch,” Betty begged. “Let us explain ourselves.”

“Fine, let’s go” Archie said, expression unreadable

“Toni?” Jughead enquired.

“Let’s get this over with. Come on.” Toni said, walking back around the corner with Jughead in tow.

Archie stood motionless, jaw clenched “Arch? Are you ok” Betty asked

He turned to look at her, brow furrowed “Why him Betty. Out of everyone, you chose him. A Southside Serpent”

“I’m sorry Archie, I really am but-“

“But nothing!” Archie exploded, “This is a war Elizabeth! Whose side are you on?”

If she wasn’t panicking she’d have laughed at his melodramatics. But trufully, she didn’t see why she had to pick a side anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is literally just tropes.
> 
> I think I was watching Harry Potter while writing this... and if that doesn't tell you everything you need to know about the type of stereotypical Brit I am, I don't know what will
> 
> Drop me an ask about plot queries 'n' all that good stuff  
> https://butwelivehappilyeverafter.tumblr.com/


	3. Dynasty

"Right up here." Betty instructed softly.

Archie scoffed but turned anyway, tuning into Sunnyside trailer park.

"This one here." Betty said as Archie swung his dads truck to a standstill in front of Jughead’s trailer.

Betty sat in the passenger seat, a concerned look on her face. He didn’t make a move to get out of the vehicle, just staring blankly ahead until Betty’s phone buzzed. Veronica had been texting her non-stop since her and Archie’s hasty exit from Pops 10 minutes ago.

To be fair, running in to grab her bag with a mumbled excuse to her two friends sat in the booth wasn’t a sufficient answer to all their questions about what had happened outside of Pops. She left Veronica unanswered, focusing on the task at hand; making sure Archie didn’t expose her relationship to the world. How could they have been so stupid! They had managed to keep a distance in public for months but as soon as Jug and the serpents cross the tracks for 5 minutes they’re caught with their tongues down each other’s throats.

Betty sighed and made a move to get out of the truck, slowly followed by Archie who was now giving her a disgusted look.

“Oh, give it a rest Arch. You wanted an explanation so come inside.”

Archie just grunted in response. Why did he have to be so difficult?

Betty walked up to the steps and took a key out of her pocket to open the door. Toni and Jughead had stayed behind at Pop’s longer to seem less suspicious so hadn't yet arrived, leaving her alone with Archie. 

Great.

 

Archie scoffed when Betty went to unlock the door. Of course, she has a key to his… could you all it a house? He crossed his arms as Betty walked inside and greeted somebody. He stepped through the door and his eyes landed on the girl sat on the beat-up couch eating pie from a dusty pink dish he recognised as belonging to the Cooper's.

“Hey Coop, I didn’t think you were coming over today. This stuff is amazing by the way!” She said looking down with loving eyes to the dish in her lap. When she looked back up she saw Archie was standing awkwardly by the door, diverting his eyes. “Okay, is it just me or has my brother been replaced with a… jock?” She spat out the last word like it made her physically sick to say it.

“Hey Jelly,” Betty said with a sad smile “Jug will be here any minute with Toni”

JB looked confused as Betty raised her eyebrows in warning of the shouting match that was about to ensue.

“I’ll be in my room with my headphones in” She sighed, catching Betty's drift.

“Good luck” JB mouthed as she  walked in the direction on her room, shooting Archie a glare before closing the door.

“Sister?” Archie asked Betty who nodded as she removed her shoes and placed them next to another pair of hers by the door. Something that, for some reason, infuriated him. “Jesus Christ, how much time do you spend here”

Betty had had enough, curling her fists into balls. 

"Look Archie can you-" She was cut off by the sounds of voices shouting outside the door she was practically leaning on. Betty opened to door and was immediately shoved aside by a fuming Toni.

“10 months! 10 fucking months of me making a fool out of myself trying to get your attention while you were running around Northside with some blonde bitch.”

“Watch your mouth Toni!” Jughead was clearly as angry as her, slamming the door behind him. “I’m sick of your bullshit, do us all a favour and move on!”

“What do you have to say about it Red? Did you know these two have been sleeping together for almost a year?”

“Hold on. How long?” Archie asked in disbelief.

Betty and Jughead had gravitated towards each other as their friends shouted. Jughead intertwined their fingers as their friends waited for an answer.

“Since about February last year” Jughead replied, avoiding eye contact. “We met when Betty came to tutor Jellybean last January”

“I can’t deal with this right now.” Archie said after a beat, walking towards the door “You can find your own lift home Betty. I’m done”

“Wait Arch!” Betty shouted after him, but it was no use. Jughead pulled Betty into his side, rubbing soothing circles onto her arm as she let her anger build inside of her. Was he such a bad friend he wouldn’t even wait to hear her out.

There was an awkward silence until Toni spoke up, no longer shouting but her tone was still threatening. “I don’t understand Jughead. You let your own father warn all the serpents away from the Northsider’s when you were already dating one. What the fuck”

“FP doesn’t know about me, we haven’t told him” Betty said, looking down at Toni as she scoffed.

“Well that’s no good, how about I call him now and you two can explain yourselves to him.” She took out her phone and unlocked it before it was snatched from her hands by Jughead. “Give me my phone Forsythe”

“No way are you telling my Dad about us. He doesn’t deserve to know”

Toni laughed humourlessly as she looked between them, “Are you serious, how long did you two think you could keep this from him. He’s the leader of the biggest gang in Riverdale. He has eyes _everywhere_.”

“Well it's worked up until now.” Jughead laughed humourlessly.

“Think about this Jughead. It’s only a matter of time before he catches you two. Wouldn’t you prefer to tell him than for him to hear it from me.”

“Please don’t do this.” Jughead begged.

Toni's expression softened “Your one of my best friends, but you know I have to tell him about this Jug. Even if I didn’t want to, it would be going against an order from the boss himself and I can’t risk my position in the serpents.”

Jughead sighed. “Please, Toni”

“I'll give you until Friday to tell your Dad. But after that, I won’t hesitate to dob you two in.”

“What about Sweet Pea and Fangs?” Jughead asked, panicked

“I won’t tell them, but if they ask me I won’t lie. I’m not happy about this but I’m willing to give you two a chance.” Toni smirked and flicked her hair over her shoulder “I mean, let’s be honest, you won’t last 5 minutes once your little bubbles burst.”

With that Toni walked out the door, leaving the two standing in the living room stunned before realisation hit them.

They had 3 days to tell FP.

***

Jughead woke with his bed feeling far too empty. Betty had slept over last night, not wanting to return home and face her parents, especially with the possibility of Archie having told them about her Southside Boyfriend. Impromptu sleepovers were common now with Betty's parents far too wrapped up in their shouting matches to notice her absence at night. In the mornings only her mother remained and she hardly ever woke up in time to see her off to school after drowning her sorrows in alcohol the night before. She might as well move into his trailer.  Jughead certainly wouldn't have a problem with waking up next to her every morning.

He got up, curious as to where his girlfriend had disappeared too. Jughead was quickly distracted by the rumble of his stomach as he walked to the kitchen and browsed the contents of the fridge. Being so absorbed in his task, he didn’t notice the bathroom door shut quietly and a pair of socked feet pad towards him. He was only aware of the other person when two arms snuck around his waist and he felt a head rest on his shoulder.

“I knew it would happen one day” his girlfriend stated, hugging him close from behind “You’ve finally realised that food is more attractive to you than me”

He chuckled, spinning around in her arms so he was facing her. She was dressed in her usual preppy clothes but her hair was down and dam around her shoulders. It was the side of her only he got to see and he loved it.

“Don’t lie to yourself Bets, you know you both hold an equal place in my heart”

She playfully went too smack his chest, but he was quicker, grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers. He lent down to press their foreheads together and breathed in the smell of his shampoo in her damp hair. He loved moments like these.

Betty said it all the time and Jughead agreed. He was defiantly a hugger.

“So, have you had any ideas about how to tell your dad?” Betty asked, breaking the moment.

Jughead sighed dramatically as she shoved his chest to get him away from the fridge. He obliged so she could grab the fillings for sandwiches while he reached for the bread and chucked it on the counter.

“I was hoping you had.” Jughead said, hugging her waist and putting his head on her shoulder while she buttered bread, giggling at him. “I was going to come up with some ingenious plan but I’m starting to think the easiest way will be to just come out with it.”

Betty sighed. She had been worrying all night about something Toni had said before she left last night. It was stupid to worry but her words had got inside her head.

“Juggie, when this all comes out... it won’t change anything between us, will it? You’re too important for me to lose you.”

Jughead gently pulled her arm to turn her around to face him “I’ll always fight for you Bets. You know that. Even if it takes me leaving the Serpents. I’ll be here, for as long as you want me to be.” He said teasingly, tilting her chin up to look at him.

“I’ll never not want you Jug” She said, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him down to kiss her. It was slow yet passionate as Bettys hands held the back of his neck, Jugheads resting on her waist.

She broke the kiss first, pulling back and giggling when his lips tried to follow her before bringing her hand up to stop him “As much as I’d love to continue this, it's a long walk to Riverdale high and I need to find Archie before anybody sees me on this side of town, lover boy.”

She leaned over to pick up her bag and slip on her shoes as Jughead watched her from his position leaning on the counter. She gave him a wink before walking over to JB’s door and knocking loudly “Lunch is on the side Jelly. Get up or Jug will take it”

“Don’t J! I’ll be out soon” JB mumbled, obviously having just woken up.

“We’ll I’m off so no promises. See you tomorrow JB” Betty replied, before walking up to the door and blowing Jughead a kiss which he pretended to catch and place on his heart. She chuckled and walked out into the chilly morning air, the sun barely having risen over the trailer park. After 20 minutes she could see the sign for Northside looming in the distance. Betty quickened her pace and gripped her bag strap as she planned what she was going to say to Archie.

***

“Wait, really Arch?” Betty exclaimed as they walked side by side towards the school a few blocks away.

“Yes Betty, I won’t tell anyone them about you and… well it doesn’t matter. I thought about it a lot last night and I decided that I don’t want to ruin our friendship over something so meaningless.”

“Thank you so much Arch... but Jughead,” Betty noticed him wince at the use of his name but chose to ignore it. “He's not meaningless, at least not to me. We're in it for the long haul and I hope some day you can see hi the way I do.”

“Wishful thinking Betty, but I’m prepared to tolerate it as long as you promise me you’ll tell Veronica and Kevin soon. With him at Riverdale High it’s only a matter of time before they all become suspicious and... I don’t want to lose you Betty, you’re my best friend”

“That’s sweet Arch. I promise as soon as everything dies down I’ll come clean. Until then, thank you for keeping our secret” Betty hugged him as they walked through the gates, getting wolf whistles from the serpents who were in the parking lot. Betty nudged Archie away as he held on slightly too long and looked in the direction of the noises to see Jughead standing in the middle of the group. He gave her a questioning look as she smiled at him and walked with Archie inside to their friends.  
That was one more weight off her shoulders, her secret was safe with Archie. Now all that was left was to tell Jughead’s dad.

***

The next couple of days passed relatively quickly. Betty and Jughead had agreed it was too risky to meet up in the Blue and Gold with Veronica breathing down Bettys neck at the unexplained departure with Archie at Pops. Betty hadn’t replied to her texts and just prayed she’d leave her alone. No such luck. It seemed like she was everywhere Betty turned, asking what happened with theories varying from a family emergency to sleeping with Archie. The latter she shut down as soon as it had arose.

She hadn’t had a moment to herself at school and on top of that, her Mum and Dad had got over their rough patch momentarily and the family dinners and breakfasts were back on the menu. Meaning she had to be home by 6 every night, leaving her no time to see Jughead and plan in person how they were going to tell his dad about their relationship. They had till tonight before Toni got there first. It was very stressful and had begun to take its toll.

Jughead had been struggling to sleep without her there, so she had stayed up the past two nights with him on the phone until the early hours of the morning meaning she was even more sleep deprived than normal. When she got like this, it seemed like the only way to cope was by balling her hands into fists and squeezing. She knew it was stupid, but with all the pressure on her recently, it seemed like the only way.

She was about to get up and get ready for school when her text alert sounded.

 **Romeo:** I have a plan about how to tell my dad tonight. Can you meet me in the B &G room before school?

 **Juliet** : Perfect, see you there ;)

***

Jughead had been waiting for Betty for the past 15 minutes, busing himself with his latest article in case anyone walked in. It had been a full two days since he had seen Betty on Wednesday morning and he missed her like crazy. He had gotten so used to her in his bed that her two-night absence had been a shock to his system. He wasn’t ashamed or emasculated at this show of ‘weakness.’ The same way he wasn’t embarrassed at the way he picked Betty Cooper up and kissed her deeply as soon as the door was closed behind her after she had walked in.

He reluctantly placed her back on the floor and pulled their lips apart. “As much as I’ve missed you, we have some things to discuss”

“Ok, tell me the plan” She stated, pulling up a chair as he began to explain.

***

Jughead was waiting for Betty around the corner from her house, her parents had allowed her to skip mandatory family dinner to go to Pop’s with her friends after the game while they went into Greendale to eat at a new Italian for an article. Little did they know that their daughter would be spending her night at somewhere a lot shadier.

Jughead looked at his watch. Toni hadn’t specified what constituted as Friday night, but he thought getting it done by midnight was the implied time limit. His watch showed it was 9:30 so where was she? Just as he was about to call her and ask how long she'd be, his eyes were drawn the figure standing next to him clearing their throat. He didn’t expect what he saw when he looked up.

Standing directly in front of him was Betty Cooper. His Betty Cooper. But she didn’t look like her usual pastel perfection, far from it in fact. She was wearing a red floaty blouse tucked into a sinfully short black leather skirt with heeled  boots and, the pier de resistance, a black denim jacket was hung over her shoulders. There was no serpent insignia, but she looked like she would be right at home in the Southside. His eyes were still trained on her legs - how did they look so long? – when she spoke “Eyes up here Jones. I mean, not that I blame you.”

“Damn, this Betty Cooper is feisty.” He said, breaking himself out of his trance to loop his arm around her waist.

Betty laughed, appraising herself. "I kind of get why Cheryl and Veronica dress like this every day. I feel like so confident."

Jughead smiled and leaned in to whisper in her ear. “You look phenomenal Betty. Now please get on so can we get this over with.”

“We’re only about to piss off the leader of a gang, what’s the worst that could happen” Betty said, smirking at him and getting into her usual position on the back of his Motorbike as they sped out of her neighbourhood and towards the Southside.

***

20 minutes later Jughead pulled up outside the Whyte Wyrm with a beautiful blonde hugging him tight around his waist.

The plan for when they got inside was to try and pass her off as someone from new to town living on the Southside. They'd come up with a lose back story but in his gut Jughead knew his dad wouldn't fall for it. Riverdale was a small town where everyone knows everyone so even if he brought the back story, it wouldn't last.

He would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous, but he was scared stiff that he would lose the girl he loved. She was the only steady thing in his life right now between his fluctuating grades and drunk of a father. It scared him even more now he was aware how much losing her would destroy him. Of course, they had had their disagreements, but they had quickly realised that arguing and shutting each other out got them nowhere. Now they just talked everything out together. Could he risk losing her after all they’d been through?

“You sure you’re ready for this?” Betty asked, noticing his unease and rubbing her hand up his arm

“No, but no better time than the present, right? We have to do this at some point.” He said reluctantly, taking her hand and pulling her up to the steps of the Whyte Wyrm. A few bikers who were hanging around at the entrance looked up and gave them a curious look as Jughead drop her hand. They didn’t want anyone but his father knowing about this for now.

Of course, that had been optimistic.

Betty's newfound confidence wavered as they walked in and the bar fell silent. All eyes were fixed on them. Angry eyes. Something was wrong.

Betty looked up at Jughead who was looking as confused as her. She felt his hand grip hers as he continued to stare straight forward at the bar of angry Serpents.

“What’s going on Juggie?” She asked in a whisper so only he could hear. Betty's question was answered, however, when Sweetpea emerged from the silent crowd. A scowl was on his lips as he turned to face the bar with his back to them.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, here he is. The Serpent _Prince_ himself” Sweet Pea spat out his friends title as he looked Betty up and down. “He even brought his Northside slut to the party too.”

This made Jughead blood boil. “Watch yourself SP, don't you-“

“Shut up Jughead, it's my turn to speak." Sweet Pea interrupted as he loomed over the couple. "You know, when Toni got drunk earlier and told the whole bar about your little secret, I told her she must be crazy,”

Jughead pulled Betty behind him slightly as Sweet Pea continued. “I told her there’s no way that _my friend_ Jughead Jones would do something like that and not even tell me! I thought there was no way. That was until she told me what you were doing with her around the side of Pop’s the other night, and it got me thinking. It makes so much sense.”

He took a deep breath and glared at Betty “Jughead always rushes off as soon as he can, always rushing home after jobs and never staying for a drink after. That’s because of you isn’t it. He’s going home to play house with you.” He pointed an accusatory finger at Betty “You can change your clothes, but you’re still a Northsider. Why are you even with him anyway. Needed a way to rebel from Mommy and Daddy?”

Betty felt her hand curl into a fists when Sweet Pea mentioned her parents. A confidence she didn’t know she had took over her as she stepped out from Behind Jughead.

“You know nothing about me, or about us. So how about you shut the fuck up” Betty said dangerously, Jughead smiling proudly.

“Hit a nerve have I blondie?” He asked snidely, turning to Jughead “Well, what do you have to say for yourself Forsythe?”

Jughead lurched forward, going to punch Sweetpea when a bellowing voice stopped him.

“Jughead!” FP walked down the steps to his right, eyes landing on his son and then flickering to Betty. “Well boy, what do you have to say for yourself?”

Jughead just stared at his Dad disbelievingly. How had their plan gone this badly?

He was snapped out of it when Betty came up from behind him and moved to intertwine their fingers. A relieved smile crossed his face at the mere fact she hadn’t bolted from the bar the first chance she got. “Let’s talk upstairs Dad, we have a lot to talk about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while listening to the Dear Evan Hansen soundtrack, which is amazing.
> 
> This is the last of the prewritten chapters but I tend to write quite quickly so another chapter should be up soon. But if it doesn't go and flood my tumblr until I update
> 
> https://butwelivehappilyeverafter.tumblr.com/


	4. Renounced

TFP sighed as he leaned back behind the desk in his office at the Whyte Wyrm.

He owned the place. Like everything else to do with the Serpents, he was in control here. It was his office, in his apartment, in his bar that belonged to his gang. He knew every trick in the book and he was prepared for anything. Well, anything but this.

Lifting his head from his hands, FP inspected the odd pair in front of him. His son looked nervous, leg twitching under the table. The girl was the opposite. She looked angry, jaw clenched and hands in fists until his son noticed and intertwined their fingers.

How had he not seen this happening. They weren’t exactly close, but if the rumours were true, him and this Northsider had been together behind everyone’s backs for 10 months. He wasn’t that blind was he.

“So, kid. Explain.”

Jughead glancing towards the girl on his left and sighed. “Well, how much do you know already?”

“Only what Toni was shouting about to the whole bar earlier. That you’ve been sleeping with some blondie from the Northside since last February. Is all that true?”

Jughead sighed, taking off his beanie and running his fingers through his hair. “Dad, this is Betty Cooper. We met while she was tutoring Jellybean last year, not that you’d know that.” FP to winced slightly, regret for not being there for his kids was a soft spot, but he kept the scowl on his face. “We got along really well and eventually I asked her out. We’ve been together since then really.”

Jughead kept it brief, not wanting to give his Dad to many details on their relationship. He didn’t deserve to know the ins and outs of his love for Betty Cooper. He also didn’t want to give details about the night they hooked up to his Dad.  
“So, you two have just been what, sneaking around for almost a year. Or am I just late to the party.” FP’s voice was calm but Jughead could sense the anger lying just beneath. There was no point in lying at this point.

“Up until last night, only Jellybean knew about us. We’d spend all our time at the trailer and nobody was any the wiser.”

“Until Toni found out and told half of the Southside? Why is Blondie even here right now?”

“My names is **Betty** and Toni had no right to tell everyone.” Betty announced, looking FP dead in the eye. “We’re here because we were going to tell you about us, but I guess that’s all gone to shit now.”

“So, she speaks!” FP declared sarcastically, both him and Betty rearing for a fight. “So, tell me, why are you with my boy. Does it make you feel dangerous? Rebellious? What is it?”

Betty scoffed “Why are you all so quick to judge, you all give the Northside shit for being prejudice when your just as bad. I happen to love Jughead and he makes me happy. That’s why I’m with him” She spat out, leaning forward to challenge the man.

“Love?” FP laughed dryly, “You’re just kids, you don’t know anything about love. Now, why don’t you just run back to your white picket fence life and stay the hell away from my son.”

“Shut up, Dad. Betty’s been there for me more in the past year than you have in your whole life. Her and Jellybean are the most important people in my life, so play nice." Jughead snarled. "Don't look so surprised! I don’t hesitate, unlike some, to defend the people I love. Please, just hear us out”

FP sighed. Jughead had always been the type to shy away from confrontation. But here he was risking his place in the serpents - his family - for a girl. “Ok, boy. You gonna answer my questions?”

Jughead sunk back into his seat and readjusted his beanie. “Shoot”

***

"JB really still listens to my old vinyl's?" FP smiled as Betty and Jughead both nodded.

"Last Christmas I got her one of those record players that look like a suitcase after the old one broke down. I swear she never turns it off. I can hear black Sabbath through the walls at midnight." Jughead reminisced.

"It's like she's nocturnal" Betty laughed as Jughead smiled warmly at her.

FP frowned. "So, you and JB are close?"

"Even when I was her tutor we were friends and I'm umm... I'm over quite a lot so we're friends."

"They're like sisters dad, trust me." Jughead declared. They'd got so far and he didn't want to lie to his Dad at this point. 

There was an awkward silence for a while as FP stared sadly at his hands. All these things that had happened in his kids lives and he hadn't been there for any of it. He was angry at himself and ashamed more than anything.

"So, what's going to happen now Dad?" Jughead asked hopefully.

After a few long moments FP spoke. “Give me your jacket Jughead”

“What?” Jughead’s eyes danced with panic as he looked between his Dad and Betty, who looked on sympathetically. The last half hour had gone so smoothly and Jughead couldn't comprehend what his father was doing.

“There’s nothing I can do Jughead, you’ve disobeyed serpent law. So, for now at least, your suspended. Now please, give me your jacket”

Jughead looked at his father in disbelief. He was suspended? What did that even mean? He stood and slipped the jacket off from around his shoulders and handed it to his dad. The loss of the familiar weight made him feel exposed as he unconsciously tugged his beanie further down on his head.

Betty, however, didn’t look happy. “Is there nothing you can do Mr. Jones?”

FP sighed, looking at the feisty blonde in front of him, “I don’t want to be doing this Betty. But he can’t be with you and the Serpents, not for now at least.”

Betty looked ready to explode before Jughead put his hand on her arm and gave her a reassuring look, “It’s ok Dad, I get it. We don’t want another civil war on our hands, let alone one internally.”

“Thank you for letting me in Jug." FP smiled sincerely, avoiding eye contact with Betty. “Do you think I could talk to you alone for a minute?”

Jughead looked toward Betty for permission. "Of course, take your time." 

Betty smiled at her boyfriend reassuringly before she walked out of the door, Jughead watching after her before turning back to his Dad.

“You really like her, don't you?" FP exhaled, sinking further into his seat.

"I told you. I love her" Jughead said firmly.

FP cringed. "And I told _you_ boy, that you're too young to know anything about love. At your age, I thought I knew but-"

"If you're about to try and compare Betty to Mom right now-"

"But I'm right aren't I?" FP exclaimed. 

"I don't have to listen to this." Jughead mumbled, making his way to the door.

"Don't you dare walk away from this Jughead! I'm your father."

"Yeah, and what does that mean exactly? Cause from where I'm standing, you have in no way earned that title."

"If you walk out that door, I swear to god I'll-"

"You'll do what exactly? I don't live under your roof, I'm not under your care: I basically single-handedly provide for _your_ daughter! The only part of my life you controlled was the Serpents but I guess that's over." Jughead ranted. "The fact you're trying to take away one of the few things that truly make me happy just shows what a shitty Dad you are."

"Jug-"

"No, don't you dare try and justify everything you've done to me and JB over the years. You're just as bad as Mom." Jughead scolded, pulling open the door and signalling to Betty who sat in the hallway on her phone. "Bets, we're leaving"

"Don't walk away from this Jug." FP shouted as Jughead grabbed Betty's hand and pulled her up. He continued to ignore his father as they walked toward the stairs.

FP's door slammed as the couple reached the top of the staircase and Betty turned to Jughead confused.

"Jug, what happened?"

"Turns out he wasn't as cool with us as we thought" Jughead sighed as Betty nestled into his side.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. It's not your fault" Jughead said sincerely, guiding them down the stairs. "It's all on him babe."

The moment was broken when they reached the bar and all eyes were on them again. Instead of shying away, Jughead squared his shoulders and pulled Betty closer. He wasn’t going to let it faze him this time.

Jacketless but still full of confidence, he strode through the bar with Betty held close to his side. They had almost made it out when Sweetpea, Fangs and Toni blocked their path.

“So that’s it Jug? We’re your best friends and we get no explanation?.” Sweetpea asked maliciously. To be fair, he had had a point earlier. Jughead had been neglecting his friendships recently but that didn't give SP the right to be a dick about it.

“I though Toni gave you a pretty comprehensive explanation earlier" Jughead retorted to stony faces.

"I warned you Jones. If you didn't tell him by Friday night..." Toni dragged her finger across her throat and Jughead could feel his anger take over.

"Topaz, I can't believe-"

"Look I'm sorry you guys don't feel like you can support us and I understand that you're hurt but do we really have to argue right now?" Betty interrupted, glaring at both Jughead and his friends.

"Shut up Blondie, this has nothing to do with you" Toni snarled as Betty scoffed.

"This has everything to do with me. The reason you’re angry is me" Betty snapped, pulling Jughead closer. "Lets get out of here, Juggie." 

He nodded and pushed past his friends, still holding Betty to his side as they left the Wyrm and headed towards his bike.

"Well... that could have gone better" Betty mumbled.

"Yep. Definitely could have gone better."

***

The familiar arms were missing from around Betty's waist when she woke up Saturday morning. Disgruntled she pushed herself up in bed and stared in her dresser mirror.

To Betty, it was painfully obvious how much she missed Jughead. Whenever he was gone she didn't feel complete in the way she did when he was by her side. His touch, the way he ran his hand up her arm or kissed her shoulder to wake her up. His whispers in her ear late at night when they were trying not to wake JB. Even just him being there made her feel stable. Without him she felt scared. Scared of what her mother would do if she found her wearing his shirt in bed to feel closer to him, or the way she’d arranged the pillows to act as a substitute for him. It wasn’t the same, but it helped.

She sat up slowly, her head throbbing from last night's tension headache. Jughead had insisted that he didn't need his place in the Serpents to be happy, but Betty had still spent half of last night worrying. This was exactly the kind of thing that could make or break a couple and Betty was in no way ready to let go of him yet.

Betty’s whole weekend had gone by in a blur. Between keeping up with her neglected homework and trying to bridge her rocky relationship with her mother, she’d barely left the house. It had been nice to stay out of Archie way as well. She could tell he was getting more and more annoyed about keeping her secret and it was only a matter of time before he let something slip.

When Jughead had texted her about a date night on Sunday Betty had jumped at the chance to get out of the house. The movie theatre in Greendale was playing some thriller from 30 years ago that Jughead continually said was the film that 'awakened his love for cinema'. Horror films weren't Betty's thing, but she loved to see him happy after everything that happened on Friday night. 

They'd swung by Joe's Diner (Greendale's equivalent of Pop's) on the way home. As dusk fell on them in their green booth, everything was perfect. But as the sun set on that dreamy day, it gave way - as it always does - to a morning of nightmares

***

It seemed normal when Betty awoke with Jughead’s arms around her waist and head burrowed into the crook of her neck. In the place she was happiest, Betty didn't want to move as her thoughts skimmed over the elephant in the room.

Draining her tea bag last night, Betty had realised: with Jughead no longer a part of the Serpent's they had no reason to keep their relationship a secret anymore. There was her Mom but after the past few months Betty didn't think her Mother had any right to control who she was hanging around with anymore. If anything, she was the bad influence drinking herself to sleep every night. 

All serpents now knew anyway, so realistically it was only a matter of time before rumours would spread.

Jughead stirred as Betty began playing with his hair, twirling the strands around her fingers as he swatted her hand away.

"What?" Betty chuckled as he sat up, pulling her up with him.

"It tickles" Jughead smirked, pulling Betty's hands towards him and inspecting her palms. He sighed, kissing her palms and looking up into her hooded eyes. "How are you doing? I can't imagine I'm exactly helping with your stress levels"

"You know you help. You always help." Betty smiled, cupping his face in her hands. "Are you sure you still want to go through with this? It's not too late to back out. I can just tell Veronica I was worried about Prom committee or-"

"Hey... Betty. Of course I want to." Jughead said sincerely as she smiled tentatively back.

"I'm so nervous" She giggled, clutching his shirt in her hands.

"Me too. But this is long overdue." He reassured her. 

Betty pulled Jughead toward her, pecking his lips before standing out of bed. Betty smirked as he groaned, ignoring him and padding through to where her phone was charging on the sideboard.

Last night they had both agreed it was time to go public with their relationship. For the past 10 months Betty had dreamed of being able to hold his hand in the hallways or kiss him in a booth in Pop's. Even talking to him between lessons was impossible in their current situation and now their biggest hurdle had been overcome she couldn't wait to be able to do all these things and more. 

The only problem was her friends. Betty may not be hanging out with them as much but she still wasn't heartless. Finding out one of your best friends has been dating the enemy is one thing, but hearing it through Riverdalea grape vines was worse. With liquid courage in her veins last night, Betty had mustered up some will power to text Veronica and Kevin to meet her in the Blue and Gold offices that morning before school.

There wasn't a plan for when they were there and, judging by how well their last plan went, there was no point.

When Betty opened her phone, there were several texts. One from Veronica, giving her the thumbs up for their meeting tomorrow. But the others almost gave her a heart attack.

 **Mom (6:36am):** Elizabeth, where are you?

 **Mom (6:38am):** Your bed is empty. What the hell are you playing at young lady.

 **Mom (6:41am):** Reply right now Betty or I swear to GOD I’m calling the police.

There were more but her shaking fingers had clicked the dial button before she could read them. The phone barely had a chance to ring when her mother picked up.

“You’d better have a brilliant excuse for not being home right now Elizabeth” Her tone was cold and unloving, making Betty’s skin crawl.

“I’m so sorry Mom." Betty tried her hardest to not let her voice tremble, but her nerves got the better of her. I told you, I was at Kevin’s doing homework. I fell asleep on the couch and he didn’t have the heart to wake me up. I would have texted sooner but-“

“Jesus Christ! You’re lucky I'm running late. We will talk about this when you get home young lady.” Alive gummed, hanging up immediately.

Betty stood in the living room, clutching her phone until Jughead appeared in the doorway. His hair was a mess and he was only wearing his boxer shorts and signature beanie. He yawned and it calmed her shaking hands as she realised she was in her safe place. Betty scrambled over, engulfing him in a huge hug and burring her face into his chest.

“What’s this for?” Jughead asked humorously as he rested his head on top of hers.

Betty sighed contently, “Nothing. I just... I love you so much. I don’t say that enough”

“I think we at it pleanty, otherwise JB wouldn’t retch whenever she enters the same room as us.” Betty laughed as Jughead lifted her chin to look at him. “I love you so much too.”

Betty beamed at her boyfriend, pulling away as he made a disappointed face at the loss of contact “We’ve got over an hour till we have to meet Veronica and Kevin, so how about pancakes?”

“You know I love it when you talk dirty with me” He joked as she rolled her eyes and tiptoed, so she could whisper in his ear.

“Mmm, maybe if you play your cards right, I’ll make bacon too”

“You’re killing me Bets” He groaned as he pinched her thigh teasingly. She yelped and fought him off as he continued to lightly pinch any exposed skin he could find. He paused his action and began placing tender kisses down her collar bone as she sighed contently.

“Fucking hell guys, you actually can’t help yourselves! How can you still be hornet on a Monday morning!” Jellybean stood with her hands in her hips, a sly smile appeared on her face when they sprung apart. “Fuck’s sake Jughead, go put some clothes on”

“The lady has spoken” Jughead smirked, kissing Betty deeply one last time and dodging the couch cushion that was thrown at his head.

***

“Are you sure, Bets?” Jughead asked as they stood in the doorway to the trailer. “If we go now and the whole of Sunnyside sees you with me. That’s it. We’re officially out there”

"Too late to back out now, we'll be late otherwise." Betty smiled, twisting the handle and opening the door. She’d though about it a lot, and it was time. They were ready to be open and if she was honest, it’s really hard work keeping your whereabouts secret half the time when not even your best friends can cover for you.

When the couple emerged, they were mercifully greeted by an almost empty park. A few older guys sat outside their trailers with a cigarette hanging from their lips and gave them odd looks but apart from that it was surprisingly peaceful.

“Well that was less dramatic than I thought it would be” Betty giggled as Jughead swung his arm over her shoulders.

“It's early, half the Serpent population won't even be up yet” He replied as they set of in the direction of Riverdale High.

They’d never walked to school together before. There’s been many a time that Betty’s had too wake up ridiculously early to get to her house before her mother noticed she was gone, but she’d always gone alone. Now they were “out in the open” and Jughead could no longer ride with the Serpents, they were free to do whatever the hell they wanted. Within reason of course. He grabbed her hand and they began the walk to Riverdale High together. Laughing and sneaking kisses while they ignored the rest of the world around them.

They arrived at school early, just like the plan needed them to be. Nobody was around so they walked uninterrupted to the Blue and Gold office, closing the door behind them.

“Are you sure you’re ok with this Juggie?” Betty asked as she sat at her desk, wringing her hands. “We don’t have to tell them if you’re not comfortable with them knowing or if you feel like-“

“Betty, it’s ok.” Jughead grabbed her hands in his own and gave her a reassuring smile “They’re going to find out soon anyway and I’d prefer to get bitch slapped by Veronica Lodge in private than in public.”

Betty laughed and moved in to kiss him when there was a brisk knock on the door. They flung apart, Jughead going to sit at his desk while Betty crossed her legs and called out for them to come in.

“What’s so urgent B that I needed  to come to school 20 minutes early to hear it” Veronica Lodge flounced in, delicately sitting in the chair besides Betty’s desk as Kevin followed her before noticing Jughead was also in the room.

“Oh, Jones is here too. What joy” Kevin said sarcastically “I hope it's ok for him to be here because I am hearing this news. I'm expecting something scandalous by the way."

“Oh, it’s scandalous alright Keller” Jughead smirked. Eyes followed him as he sidled up to where Betty was sitting in the edge of her desk. “I’m not sure he’s prepared Bets”

“Ok, what’s going on B?” Veronica asked, looking between the two. She saw the panic flash behind Betty’s eyes as Jughead leaned next to her. 

Betty breathed deeply, eyes flickering to Jughead's for support. “Umm this is Jughead Jones.”

"Yes sweetie we know who the snake is" Veronica replied in a patronising tone.

"He's not a snake V. He's-" Betty's confidence wavered as she fumbled her words. "He's... umm. I don't know how exactly to say this but, me and Jughead are like... together." 

Kevin's jaw dropped as Veronica looked confused. "Together... as in 'together dating' together?"

Betty nodded, hopping off the desk to stand beside Jughead and intertwine their hands. He smiled warmly down at her, almost forgetting the ticking time bomb in front of him.

"You can't be serious Betty?" Veronica spouted, acknowledging their hands and rolling her eyes. "Hon, I don't know what kind of shit he's been telling you but Serpent's they're-"

Jughead tensed. "Serpent's are what Lodge?"

"Trouble" Veronica leered, stepping forward. "Daddy's told me all sorts of stories about what your little gang have done to this once prestigious town and frankly it makes me sick."

"You don't know a thing about anything, so don't try and act all high and mighty with me."

Kevin sighed deeply, looking up from where his eyes had been fixed on the floor. "I thought I was your best friend Betty. Why didn't you say anything?" Tears were beginning to pool and Betty felt the immediate guilt from keeping it from her oldest friend.

"I'm so sorry Kev, it's just-"

"Actually, I don't even care." Kevin sighed, sinking into the desk chair. There was an awkward silence, nobody daring to speak for fear of setting the other off.

Veronica sighed. "Looks like you've got some explain to do"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while listening to Amy Winehouse on repeat because that woman is and always will be my ultimate queen.
> 
> Leave me a comment if you're enjoying it and the part you enjoy the most. I always read some as I'm writing so it helps me know what you'd like to see more off and what you hate with all your being.
> 
> https://butwelivehappilyeverafter.tumblr.com/  
> (Shameless Tumblr plug)


	5. Sweet Sorrow

“You’re joking, right?” Veronica scoffed.

Betty bit her lip, looking up at Jughead who still his arm around her shoulders. She tightened her grip on his hand as she tried to steady her breathing. “No V, it’s true”

Veronica laughed in disbelief, shooting a look to Kevin who sat silently in the corner still trying to take it all in.

Betty dropped Jughead’s hand and he retracted his arm when she took a step toward Veronica. “What? Is it so hard to believe I could have a boyfriend?”

Veronica wasn’t backing down. Clasping her hands in front of her, she closed the distance between her and Betty. “Quite frankly, yes.”

“Have you finally hooked up with Cheryl, cause you’re acting a lot like her” 

“Betty” Veronica chuckled, a patronising tilt to her voice. The brunette may be inches shorter than Betty, but she had an intimidating aura that made Betty feel like a child. “You may not be able to see it, but this” she gestured between Betty and Jughead, who still stood where she’d left him. “is just a phase.”

”A phase?”

”Oh, honey. You’re just acting out.” Veronica sighed, laying a hand on Betty’s shoulder and begging to rub circles there. “Trust me, I get it. You’ve been through so much recently and if Alice Cooper was my mom I’d be doing anything to rebel against her.”

Betty shook her off, staring disbelievingly at her friend. “This isn’t a phase Veronica. I haven’t dyed my hair black or started staying out till 2am like you. I’m in a committed relationship” Betty looked back at Jughead who gave her a reassuring smile.

“B, I’ve known you how long now? Just trust me when I say: I know you, and dating a Southsider... that’s not you.” Veronica smiled sadly.

Betty swallowed the lump forming in her throat as she suddenly became very self conscious. “So... you don’t think I should have someone who cares about me?”

Veronica sighed, rolling her eyes. “That’s what I mean Betty. This boy, he doesn’t care about you. He’s just a washed up greaser. For all you know he’s only with you to gather information to tell his litttle gang. As I said earlier, Daddy’s told me all about their nefarious plans and you don’t belong in that world Betty. You’re far too innocent.”

Betty’s hands balled up into fists as Veronica contiued to smile at her like she knew her better than Betty knew herself. “You don’t know what your going on about Veronica. Jughead is amazing to me and I know he’d never purposefully do anything to hurt me. Plus he’s not even a Serpent anymore.”

Veronica shook her head, glaring at the smug looking boy over Betty’s shoulder “Look, I don’t know what sort of sexually induced spell you have her under, but Betty must be out of her damn mind to be dating somebody like you.”

Jughead sighed, “I’m not just going to throw away almost a year of dating just cause you don’t approve Lodge.”

Veronica froze. “I’m sorry, how long?”

“We’ve been together for over 10 months Veronica” Betty smirked. “Still think it’s a ‘phase’”

”Wait, so this has been going on since before your dad left? Before Polly got pregnant? Before your Mom went complete psycho bitch Alice Cooper?”

Jughead nodded, “Haven’t you ever wondered where Betty spends all her time. Every weekend for months she’s been with me. After school, holidays, while she’s ‘at the library’.”

”Fuck” Veronica was in complete shock as she stared at Betty. “What the hell”

Betty frowned as Veronica continued to look disgustedly at her. Sure, they haven’t been especially close recently, but surely, she saw how happier Betty’s been in the past year. Was she seriously so self-absorbed? “What the fuck Veronica. I get you’re probably angry we kept it from you, but you could at least respect my wishes to be with someone that makes me truely happy”

Veronica looked at Betty again, cheeks flushed as she moved to clutch the blonde’s upper arm and looking into her eyes. “Betty. Surely you can see, he’s not good enough for you. I guess I understand the bad boy attraction, but this guy really is just that. Bad for you”

Betty swatted Veronica’s hand off, stepping forward to loom over her “I love Jughead. You have no idea what he’s like but you feel like you can judge him on the one aspect of his personality that you know of? If I’d judged you like that when you first came to Riverdale High we’d have never been friends. Your such a hypocrite”

Veronica’s face softened as Betty continued. “I get we haven’t been as close recently, but we’re not going to get that closeness back if you keep insulting Jug.”

Jughead looked at Betty adoringly as she finally stood up for herself. 

Veronica however was stoney faced as she grabbed her bag. “Fine Cooper. If you won’t listen to reason, we’ll just go. But remember how you gave us up for a Serpent when you want to come crawling back.”

“Oh really?”

”Get off your high horse Betty, it doesn’t suit you. We all know, whatever you two have will crumble sooner or later and you’ve just lost the only people who would be there to pick up the pieces. Come on Kev, we’re leaving.”

Betty whipped around to look at Kevin who had been sat in the corner, head in his hands as he tried to process. He looked up then, frowning at Veronica.

“You can go Ron, I’m going to stay” He said, standing silently. Veronica huffed and strutted outside, slamming the door after her.

Betty ran up to Kevin and engulfed him in a huge hug. “Thank you for staying Kev. I knew I could rely on you to support me.”

Kevin stiffened under her embrace and pulled her hands off him gently as she looked up into his hurt eyes.

“10 months? Is that true.” His voice was shaking as Betty sombrely nodded her head.

”So all this time, while all this shit has been going on with Polly and your parents, while I’ve been worried to death about you and your mental health. You’ve been perfectly fine? Running around Southside with some guy? What the fuck Betty! I’ve lost so much sleep worrying if you’re feeling upset or anxious, thinking you’re going to do something to yourself”

Betty looked up at him, tears in both their eyes as she tried to get any words out. He’d been suffering because of her? He’d gone through so much himself with his Mom away, but he had still worried so much about her he lost sleep? How had she not noticed this? “Kev… I’m, I’m so-“

“If you’re going to apologise, save it Betty. I don’t want to hear it.” Kevin interrupted as he nudged off her last attempts to talk to him and stormed towards the door. Betty tried her hardest to keep herself from sobbing as Kevin grabbed the handle and turned towards her once more. “Oh and Betty, don’t call to me for a while. I need to clear my head.” 

***

They'd sat on the beat up couch in the Blue and Gold office until the bell for first period finally rang. Jughead had sat, cradling Betty as she cried gently into his plaid shirt.

He understood Kevin being angry, but Veronica? Jughead had always seen her as an entitled bitch and this just confirmed it in his mind. She was just another rich girl with daddy’s credit card to buy her way out of any sticky situation. There seemed to be ab Abby dance of those types in Riverdale.

Maybe he was biased. Growing up not knowing where his next meal was coming from he couldn’t help but get angry at all these privileged jocks and cheerleaders. All complaining that Mommy and Daddy lowered their allowance while kids in the Southside were literally being forced into a life of crime to support their families.

He was convinced this was one of the reasons he fell for Betty in the first place. She was so selfless: always being the first to help him in a crisis, volunteering to help his sister, never complaining unless he asked her what was wrong. She had such a big heart and honestly, he didn’t deserve her.

Jughead stroked Betty’s hair, holding her close as she sniffled. She had begun to slowly sit up when the bell tolled. She sprung up comically, frantically trying to rub the black from under her eyes.

“Oh god, I must look like a mess.” Betty mumbled as he stood up and grabbed her wrists so he could look at her.

“Eh, still look beautiful to me." Jughead smirked.

Betty blushed, swotting his chest before grabbing her bag from the floor. “How do you always know what to say?"

"Prolonged exposure?" Jughead smiled making Betty giggle. "That and I'd do anything on earth to see you smile."

Betty stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Jughead's middle. "I love you so much Jug."

"I love you so much too"

"Walk me to class?"

Jughead raised his eyebrows. "You sure?"

"Definitely. It's time." Betty beamed, grabbing Jughead's hand and pulling him toward the door. 

***

As soon as Betty walked into last period, all eyes were on her.

She usually looked forward to math, but all day Betty had been dreading sitting in the same room as Veronica, Archie, Kevin and other such gems as Reggie Mantle. News about her and Jughead was making it's way around school and it was almost a given that everyone already knew. 

Betty knew this would happen. Her relationship going public was certain to bring unwanted attention, but after a day full of blatant stares and paranoia she really didn’t want to deal with their judgements right now. At break, Betty and Jughead had shut themselves in the Blue and Gold to try and escape the gossip but every lesson she had felt the eyes on the back of her head and the whispers of 'OMG have you heard!'

Did people have nothing better to do with their lives than judge her relationship?

“Nice of you to join us Betty” The teacher spoke appraisingly from her desk at the front of the class.

“Sorry miss, I was working at the Blue and Gold and lost track of time” Betty replied shyly as she walked to her seat next to Ethel Muggs in the corner.

“I’m not surprised she lost track of time.” Veronica whispered under her breath to Archie as he scowled, dropping his head onto the desk.

Just perfect.

Betty sighed and slumped down into her seat, grabbing her book from her bag as she began copying down the work on the board. She hadn’t even seen Jughead at lunch. With the Southside students now at Riverdale high, her tutoring sessions were now done at lunch times in the library. Today’s had overrun, and she’d had to abandonJughead at the Blue and Gold. Much to both parties’ disappointment.

She’d gotten halfway through when Ethel sheepishly tapped her on the shoulder. “Hey Betty, I thought you’d like to know. People have been talking and, well, there’s been rumours going around about you and some Southside Serpent”

Betty began to panic, this was certainly making the rounds quickly if Ethel already knew “Umm who told you that?” She asked, feigning calm when really, she was freaking out inside.

“Well, I don’t want to get on anyone’s bad side, but Veronica was in here early, telling everyone how you’ve been sleeping with some guy called... i’m not sure, it was a silly name” That would be Jughead she thought silently, biting her lip “and that he’s a Southside Serpent. I get it’s not my place but, it’s not true is it?” Ethel asked, noticing her discomfort.

“Well... he’s not a Serpent anymore?” Betty attempted, giving Ethel a sad smile and returning to the mundane work scribbled on the board.

***

Jughead walked, head down, out of his lesson and down the hall to try and intercept Betty before her walk home. His lesson had been, truth be told, painful. It was the only class he had with Toni, Sweetpea and the rest of the Serpents. He could feel the eyes burning into the back of his neck all lesson until he couldn’t take it anymore and stormed out.

Truthfully, without the serpents by his side, he felt so lonely and all he wanted to do was grab Betty and whisk her away from all this bullshit. Keep her to himself and away from all the prying eyes. But unfortunately, the education system wouldn’t allow that.

The doors to Riverdale High flew open as he leaned up against his bike in the parking lot, a cigarette dangling from his lips. A few students walked out, eyeing him suspiciously to which he just glared back. That was until Archie, Veronica and a group of bulldogs emerged, sneering at him and making a beeline straight for where he was standing.

Shit.

“Hey, Jones!” Reggie Mantle shouted at him as he stopped in front of his bike. “You need to learn your fucking place.”

“Reginald, to what do I owe this pleasure” He asked, flicking the butt of his rollup onto the floor and straitening up to his full height, looking down on the football player who’s confidence wavered slightly as he went on

“You need to stay away from Betty Cooper.”

Jughead just rolled his eyes at that “Why? Why should I stay away from my girlfriend huh?” He asked, taking another drag while maintaining eye contact with the bulldog.

Reggie suddenly seemed to regain some confidence, stepping forward, bring the whole jeering group with him “Look, I don’t know what kind of fucked up manipulation you used, but Betty’s vulnerable. She needs someone strong like Archie taking care of her, not some snake”

He gestured to a smug looking Archie as he spoke and that tipped him over the edge. Jughead’s fist clenched tightly as he thought of the best angle at which to punch Reggie.

“Juggie!”

Betty Cooper strolled out of the High school doors and locked eyes with him. She smirked, raising an eyebrow at the small crowd as she rushed towards him. Weaving through her classmates she moved to stand in front of Jughead with a mischievous smile plastered on her face.

Without warning, Betty removed the cigarette from his mouth, holding it between her fingers as she kissed him deeply. Jughead, to his credit, recovered quickly, grabbing her waist as she flung her arms around his neck.

Betty deepened the kiss, pulling his lip between her teeth lightly. Jughead groaned quietly enough so only Betty heard as he pulled her closer to him, her toes only just touching the ground. 

Betty pulled away first, biting her lip shyly and passing him back the cigarette she had held behind his head. “Sorry for the ambush, I just missed you”

Jughead smiled adoringly down at his girlfriend before pulling her into his side to face Reggie and the others. She leaned into him as she made eye contact with a very confused Veronica and a fuming Archie.

“Anyway, as lovely as this chat was, we really should be going” Jughead leered as Betty tried to wipe the grin off her face. “Got to get this one home. So much manipulation so little time, you know?”

“What are you going on about Jug?” Betty asked, confusion evident on her face as she looked up at him

“Just Reggie being a dick babe, so the usual” He goaded as Reggie got increasingly redder with anger.

“Seriously Reggie? I can take care of myself you know.” Betty sighed, fed up of all the bullshit they’ve had to put up with. “Let’s go babe, I don’t have the energy for this right now”

“Whatever you say Bets” Jughead smiled, stubbing out his cigarette and straddling his bike as she slid on the end, wrapping her arms around his waist, pulling him closer than they needed to be. “See you Mantle, have fun doing… whatever you do”

They pulled out of the parking lot, leaving a stunned group of teens in the dusk cloud created by his bike.

***

“Jellybean! You here?” Jughead called, chucking his keys onto the small table by the door as he and Betty walked into the trailer. There was no reply. “Guess she’s gone to a friend’s house tonight. Which gives us plenty of time to do whatever we want” Jughead winked at Betty as she sauntered up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck.

“Hmmm so many options when JB’s not here” She smirked as he rolled his eyes at her teasing tone. “Pizza and a boxset?”

Jughead laughed as Betty grimaced. “Eww that makes us sound so old.”

“Sounds perfect to me” Jughead smiled, kissing her on the nose before walking through to the kitchen

“Hey Jug, I’m gonna shower really quick, I feel disgusting” Betty called as she walked into the bathroom.

”Okay babe.”

Jughead was stripping the film from a frozen pizza when he heard the shower start running. He peered through the living room to see that Betty had left the bathroom door ajar which, in his understanding, was an invitation. His heartbeat quickened as he waited anxiously for the oven to get up to temperature so he could join her.

Just as Jughead had placed the pizza in the oven, his phone rang.

”Hello?” He grumbled, shaking the oven glove off his other hand.

”Someone’s not happy to hear from me. What did I interrupt?” Jellybean’s voice teased through the speaker.

”Pizza”

”Ahhh all makes sense. Anyway big bro, you could possibly give me a lift home? I missed my bus and there’s no way I’m walking all the way from Northside.”

”Come on JB, it’s not that far” Jughead groaned.

”Riverdale Junior is a lot further from home than Riverdale High I’ll have you know. Please Jug!”

Jughead groaned loudly again as he grabbed his Sherpa jacket from the back of the kitchen chair. “Fine, I’ll be there in 10”

”You’re the best” Jellybean smiled, hanging up as Jughead stashed his phone back in his pocket and scribbled a note to Betty that he left on the coffee table.

Sighing he grabbed his keys and slammed the door on his way back to the Northside.

***

Betty grabbed one of the towels on the rack to dry her hair as she let the one around her body fall to the ground. She got dressed in the clothes she’d grabbed earlier: one of Jughead’s shirts and some cotton shorts she’d left here a few weeks ago.

Betty stepped outside of the bathroom, her hair drying around her shoulders. Making a B-line for the couch, she noticed Jughead’s note.

 

Gone to pick up JB. Be back in 10 but check on the pizza plz

Ly xx

 

Leaning back into the couch she grabbed the remote and started flicking through the channels for something decent to watch when a figure appeared in the kitchen doorway.

”Betty?”

“Oh my god” Betty gasped, jumping a foot in the air before she recognised the familiar face. “FP, you scared the shit out of me” She scolded, holding her heart as she tried to get her breath back while he laughed at her shock.

“Calm down Betty, I’m was pretty shocked as well. I came to see Jughead and Jellybean but instead I find you on the couch.” He said sternly as she internally cringed at how dodgy she looked.

Her in Jughead’s clothes having just showered didn’t paint a very innocent picture.

“Why are you here Mr Jones”

“I came because… I’m changing. You two coming clean to me was a much-needed wakeup call. I have no idea what the hell is happening in my own kids’ lives and that’s not how things should be. I mean, the boy clearly loves you, he looks at you like you hung the moon and stars, yet I didn’t even know Betty Cooper existed until last Friday!” he exclaimed, running his hands through his hair and collapsing in the armchair beside her.

She gave him a soft smile, making eye contact with the man “At least you’re trying now, that’s what matters. You may have messed up royally in the past, but I’m sure they can find it in their hearts to forgive you.”

”This doesn’t mean I’m still okay with you and my boy. I don’t understand but I’m willing to let it be.”

Betty sighed. “Because you trust Jughead or because you know he wouldn’t listen to you either way?”

FP smirked, “a bit of both?”

He relaxed, leaning back in the armchair and inspecting her with humorous eyes “So, what are you doing here” He teased, a smirk playing at his lips.

Betty rolled her eyes at the man, her confidence around him growing. “I get how it looks, but I promise it’s all perfectly innocent. I just had PE today and felt like I needed to shower.”

“Excuses, excuses” He tutted mockingly, leaning forward as his expression turned serious “It may be innocent this time, but I was a teenager once too. If you make sure you two are being safe, I’ll always support you guys. But trust me, I made mistakes when I was young, and one night of passion is not worth the heartache you’ll have if something goes wrong. Me and Gladys learnt that the hard way”

Betty’s stomach churned, partly to do with the awkwardness of a safe sex conversation with her boyfriend’s father, but mostly because he was being so honest with her. It warmed her heart to know she was at least partially accepted but this whole situation was incredibly awkward. “Thank you FP”

There was a brisk but firm knock at the door, breaking the moment as Betty got up to answer it. But what she saw on the other side almost gave her a heart attack.

“Mom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started watching Luther while writing this and it's very good aside from the cringe backstory which I'm willing to look past.
> 
> https://butwelivehappilyeverafter.tumblr.com/  
> (my shitpost Tumblr)


	6. Redemption

Have you ever had a time in your life when you realise a good thing is about to end and your heart just stops? You step outside your body and you know that this is a turning point. The make or break moment.

That plummeting feeling is what Betty felt when she opened the door and saw her mother standing there, hands on hips and looking furious.

“What the hell are you doing here Elizabeth.” Alice's voice was cold and calculating, anger seeping into every word as she took in her daughters dishevelled appearance from the doorstep. 

Betty couldn't reply. Opening her mouth all that came out was a series of muffled squeaks. She could feel her fingers curling into her palms, blunt nails sinking into the familiar scars. 

"You'd better have an extremely good explanation for this Elizabeth" Alice glared as Betty still stood frozen in the doorway. 

"I'm sorry Mo-" Betty began, trailing off as the roar of a motorbike behind them distracted her. 

Alice whipped around to see the bike grind to a stop just 5 feet away. The passenger, a petite girl with long dark hair, loitered by the bike playing with the sleeves of her denim jacket as the driver jogged immediately to the trailer door.

Betty was both relieved and terrified when Jughead and JB pulled up.

“Betty?” Jughead asked, eyeing Mrs Cooper warily. “Is everything ok, babe?”

An awkward silence hung in the air for a minute as Alice put together the pieces in her mind. It all made sense now; the frequent locked doors; the late night whispered phone calls; more and more ‘sleepovers’ at Kevin or Veronica’s. All the time her daughter wasn’t at home at night, she was here, with some Southsider. “Oh my god.” She mumbled as the boy ignored her and walked up the steps of the trailer to grab Betty’s fisted hands and flatten them out between his own. How could she have been this blind?

The dark-haired boy looked concernedly on at her daughter while she looked to the floor nervously. Alice couldn’t help but notice he was very handsome, something familiar in his forlorn features. The way he held Bettys hands made her hard-exterior falter slightly as she thought there could be something behind, whatever was happening here, but she wasn’t going to let that cloud her judgement now.

Just then, another man emerged from the trailer, only this face, she recognised.

“FP Jones?” Her voice lingered in the air as she made eye contact with the man she hadn’t seen in 20 years as recognition flashed over his features.

FP cleared his throat, looking towards their confused children as they shared concerned looks. “So… anyone for tea?”

***

They sat awkwardly in the Jones’ living room as Jellybean made everyone drinks. FP, Jughead and Betty on the beat-up couch as Alice sat daintily on the neighbouring armchair, eyeing them with scrutiny.

Betty had Jughead’s hand in a vice grip as his thumb soothed over her knuckles, relaxing her slightly. He could tell she was extremely nervous about her mother knowing about their relationship, and he was too. This was going to change things, but it was time.

The awkwardness from outside had returned and nobody spoke, just exchanging looks and waiting for somebody else to begin.

The deafening silence continued until JB returned, carrying a tray of hot drinks and crashing into the coffee table as she went, some sloshing over the sides.

“Oh shit” She mumbled, making Betty and Jughead smile as she placed the tray down and began handing out the drinks.

“Ok, black coffee with two sugars for dad, black coffee straight up for Jug because we all know he can’t function without caffeine, a sweet tea for our sweet Betty” Betty snorted as Jellybean leaned down and kissed her forehead. “And finally, a green tea from the back of the cupboard for her”

“Watch it Jellybean” FP warned as she sat on the floor by Betty’s feet “Show some respect”

“Firstly, stop telling me what to do. You may have made me but you didn’t raise me. I don’t even know why your here. Secondly, why should I respect someone who doesn’t respect us?” JB turned to look at her father before pointing an accusatory finger at Alice. “She’s going to try and take Betty away from us! And if Betty isn’t her I won’t get my home cooked food and Jughead will be miserable again. I can’t let that happen. Plus, she’s better off here anyway”

Alice looked dumbfounded, who did this girl think she is? “I think I know what’s best for my daughter, not some teenager who dresses like a prostitute and can’t control her language” She spat back.

“Don’t you dare speak to JB like that, Mom” Betty argued “You have no idea what’s going on in my life! It took you months to even notice I wasn’t home half the time.” Suddenly, realisation hit her, “How did you know I was here anyway?”

“Archie Andrews told me. He came over earlier and said you’d disappeared on the back of a motorcycle after school today. He was worried and told me he’d been here before with you.” She explained as Jughead rolled his eyes “I don’t know what you’re rolling your eyes at young man. Archie has always looked out for Betty and kept her safe from the likes of you.”

“Firstly, his name is Jughead, and secondly, Arch and I aren’t talking right now. He only told you about me being here to hurt me, he doesn’t give a shit about my wellbeing. Jughead has protected me more in the last year than Archie ever has, so stop acting like he has the moral high ground here.” Betty hissed, leaving Alice slightly stunned and Jughead with a proud smirk on his face.

Alice changed her tone, placing her mug down on the table and looking at her daughter with overly disappointed eyes. “I can’t believe you would sleep around Betty, especially after your sister. At least Polly had standards”

“Are you serious Mom? Don’t you dare drag Polly into this to try and guilt me into doing your bidding. It’s not going to work anymore. Plus, you're acting like I’m having sex with half of the Southside” Betty laughed dryly, “Which is false by the way, just one” She said, smiling at Jughead who smirked back.

“Ok, we’re edging on tmi here” JB warned, covering her ears dramatically “I do not want to hear about my brother’s sex life so let’s move on.”

“Yes, let’s move on to why FP here thinks its ok for all this to be happening in his own home” Alice turned her gaze to the man sat quietly on the edge of the coach, cradling his coffee in this hands.

“Hey, hey I only found out a few days ago Alice. I’m in the same boat as you here” FP explained “Also, I don’t live here, haven’t for some time now”

“Oh, so that’s even better” Alice exclaimed “Not only is my daughter at some Southsider’s trailer every other night, they’re also completely unsupervised” Alice pointed an accusatory finger at Betty and continued “Do you want to end up like your sister!”

“Stop bringing Polly into this Mom!” Betty stood, staring down at her mother. “I’ve had enough of your elitist crap! Jughead and JB have been so accepting of me, all I ask is that you return the favour.”

“Oh, I think I know FP well enough to form a pretty coherent judgement of what his son will be like” Alice glared towards the oldest Jones man who swallowed nervously.

“Ok what is she talking about? You know Betty’s mom, dad?” Jughead asked, moving to stand up next to Betty.

“Barely, we met a few times before.” FP stated, staring directly at Alice who now seemed very uncomfortable under his glare “She was a senior when I was a freshman.”

Betty and Jughead looked between their retrospective parents, her mother was now suspiciously quiet while his dad stared her down. It was clear they knew, or at least had known each other quite well, enough for there to be unresolved tensions in the room that they were all feeling now.

Alice seemed to snap herself out of it first, grabbing her bag from the floor beside her and straightening her skirt when she stood up. “Come on Elizabeth, I’m taking you home”

Betty reluctantly agreed, thinking it was the best to not argue. She leaned up and kissed Jughead on the cheek before walking to meet Alice by the door and shrugging on her coat. “I’ll see you soon” Betty promised as she left the trailer, mother leading with daughter in tow.

***

Betty woke on Tuesday morning, mascara smudged under her eyes and a throbbing headache from the shouting match with her mother the night before.

It had been optimistic thinking to hope that Alice Cooper would let her off easy with the new-found information that her daughter was dating somebody from ‘the wrong side of the tracks’ but she’d been quite hopeful after her mother’s attitude at the trailer. Betty had expected her to explode, dragging her away kicking and screaming. However, she had been uncharacteristically subdued about the whole thing. That was until they got home, and she had let her true feelings about the matter lose in a string of abuse aimed at Betty who, without Jughead there, had lost her newfound confidence.

She’d gotten off relatively lightly considering. Alice had grounded her until further notice which was to be expected but Betty had managed to keep her phone by asking some uncomfortable questions about FP. If she hadn’t been swamped by emotions recently, she may have been more curious as to the nature of FP and Alice’s relationship. But with everything going on recently, she had bigger fish to fry and a lot of sleep to catch up on.

***

This was insane. He knew it was insane, but it had to be done. If he wanted to keep Betty happy she needed her friends, and from what he saw she only had one decent one. So that’s why he was knocking on the last door he ever thought he would in Riverdale, let alone the Northside.

“Hello ma’am, is Kevin in?” Jughead asked as politely as he could while talking to the wife of the man who’d made his life a living hell more times than one.

“I’ll go get him, wait out here” Mrs. Keller said sternly, disappearing from behind the door and being replaced by Kevin moments later. The smell of breakfast wafted from inside the house and Jughead couldn’t help but inhale deeply at the scent.

“Jughead Jones? What do you want? Oh god has something happened to Betty?” The preppy boy began to panic as Jughead rolled his eyes,

“Stand down Keller, I just want to talk to you, explain some things.”

“What could you possibly have to say to me Jones? You’ve already taken my best friend, wasn’t that enough?” Kevin crossed his arms, looking sadly at the boy in front of him.

“Look, Kevin, I’m sorry you feel that way, but in no way, shape or form have I ‘taken’ Betty. From what I can tell you’re the only good friend she has right now, and she needs you.”

“Hasn’t she got you for all her comforting purposes now? Why would she need me when she has a sexy gang member on her arm? I’m just doing myself a favour, she’s going to cut me off at some point anyway.”

Jughead was starting to get tired of all this self-deprecating shit, “Look Kevin, me and Betty may love each other but she loves you too. Hell, she’s loved you for far longer than she’s known me. If you think about it for five minutes there’s no way Betty would ever purposefully hurt you, so just think about what you’re doing, because you’re breaking her heart.”

Kevin looked conflicted as Jughead walked back down his gravel path, hands in his pockets to protect them from the cool morning. The sun had begun to rise over the opposing houses and the bird were chirping happily in the trees behind his white picket fence. Kevin took a moment to appreciate the beauty of the new dawn in his sleepy haze while he thought to himself, ‘maybe a new dawn was exactly what Riverdale needed.’

***

Archie Andrews was a catch. His friends knew it, his teammates knew it, but most importantly, he knew it.

He knew his worth, he could have any girl he wanted without even trying. Just flash them a flirty smile and they were like putty in his hands. It was child’s play. But try as he might, the only girl that mattered still didn’t want him.

He’d had been fine with Betty rejecting his advances when he though there was nobody else on the horizon. They were meant to be together, the girl next door and her footballer boyfriend, that’s how the world works, right? But apparently the world was fucked and the girl who was supposed to be his was wrapped up, quite literally, with a snake.

Archie, Veronica and Cheryl glared at the newly open couple, Betty intertwined in Jughead’s arms as he leant on his locker. They both looked so...happy. Content even… and it was so wrong. Archie’s hands curled into fists as he watched them whisper in each other’s ears, Jughead leaning forward to kiss her nose, making her chuckle. That should have been him. He’d always been a gentleman to her, but holding open doors and shit wasn’t enough apparently.

Riverdale high was still tentative about the couple but by now they were old news and the rumour mill had already jumped onto Felicity Grover’s suspicious return to school after a 9 month absence.

Jughead’s hand slipped under Betty’s jumper to settle on her lower back and Archie finally snapped, “Can we go! I can’t watch much more of this”

“Stand down Archibald” Cheryl rolled her eyes at the other red head. “Go over there yourself if you want them to cut out the PDA, god knows we’d all thank you”

“Fine, maybe I will. Ronnie, hold my bag” He ordered as the brunette by his shoulder gave him a disbelieving look

“I’m not a butler Archiekins, and if you used your eyes, I think Kevin’s got it covered.”

Archie whipped around to see Kevin approaching the couple apprehensively, “Yeah, your right, seems like he’s got it covered”

Betty nuzzled her face into Jughead’s neck, giggling as she felt him murmur some incoherent sentence into her ear. She was so blissed out that when somebody cleared their throat behind her she leapt about a foot in the air before spinning around and realising it was Kevin.

“Jesus Christ Kev, you almost gave me a heart attack” She scolded the boy in front of her as he looked away guiltily.

“Sorry to umm interrupt, but I need to speak to you guys” Kevin said, staring at his shoes, unable to look the two in the eye.

“Us?” Betty asked, confused “As in together?” Jughead and Kevin both chucked as Betty blushed slightly, feeling embarrassed “Well I didn’t expect you to want to talk, not after your outburst yesterday morning”

“About that, I’m sorry. Jughead came over this morning and knocked some sense into me. I was a dick about you guys, and a complete hypocrite considering everything that happened between me and Joaquin. In fact we’ve been talking and we’re meeting up when he’s back in town tomorrow” Kevin confessed, finally looking up at the couple in front of him and noticing their hopeful expressions. “I understand and, although I’m still pissed that you kept it from me, I’m happy to double date anytime. That’s if things go well with me and my own dark-haired Adonis”

Betty broke out into a huge grin, almost tackling him in a hug “Thank you Kev, I knew I could count on you. I would love to meet Joaquin as well!” She squealed as Kevin tried to keep his footing while the blonde attacked him with love.

“Hold on Bets, this hug is missing somebody. Care to join Holden Caulfield?” Kevin asked, raising an eyebrow at the boy who was just watching the interaction with mirth. Suddenly his expression changed to that of fear as he held his hands up defensively.

“Hold on, no. I’m- I’m not a hugger, I-”

“That’s such a lie babe.” He was cut off by Betty grabbing his wrist and pulling him reluctantly into their embrace. He pretended to scowl as the two friends engulfed him, but he couldn’t. He’s never been accepted in the Northside.

As a serpent he’s feared, and with his Dad as the leader, he has power. But the only Northsider to ever make him feel included was Betty. But now he had two on his side.

***

“Look, Betty, I’m trying to not sound like a bitch here. I love you and your company and all that, but where’s my pie?” Jellybean asked dead serious as Betty was washing her hands to start making dessert with Jughead. She just laughed at the younger girl and flicked a large amount of water at where she sat on the kitchen island. “Hey!”

Betty was trying her hardest to avoid her mother now, so she had decided camping out at Jughead’s when she didn’t have practice was the best option. She was blatantly ignoring her mother’s punishment but they had barely spoke two words to each since so the plan was working so far.

The new arrangement was much to Jellybean’s delight at the amount of stress baking she had done as a result. However, out of all the sponge cakes and strudels, she still hadn’t made her a pie.

“Sorry JB, but you may have noticed me and Jughead have been a bit busy dealing with our dickhead friends recently.” Betty sighed as she pulled various sweet ingredients out of a shopping bag. “But I swear as soon as this shitstorm is over, you will get those cherries for your pie”

“My hero” JB returned, drying herself on a dish towel “Hey Jug!”

“How are my two-favourite people” Jughead asked, rounding the corner into the kitchen, kissing Jellybean on the head as he made his way over to Betty.

“Hey, hey save it for her” Jellybean remarked, wiping her head with her sleeve as Jughead laughed at her.

“Oh, don’t worry I certainly will” He smirked, placing his hands on Betty’s waist and pulling her close. “What’s cooking good looking?”

“Ok, never say that again” Betty laughed as Jughead began to sway with her to the music filtering out of the shitty radio in the corner. “What’s got you so happy?”

“Why shouldn’t I be happy. My sister is being mildly tolerable, my Dad is off the booze and my beautiful girlfriend is just brilliant in every way imaginable.” He listed before dipping Betty, making her laugh, and leaning their foreheads together.

“You guys do know you are giving me wildly unrealistic standards for my future girlfriend’s” JB joked, jumping off the island and walking towards her room “Call me when Dad gets back with dinner!”

“She’s not wrong, Juliet. We’re just too perfect” Jughead joked, holding Betty close to him as she snaked her arms around his shoulders.

“Calm down Romeo, we still have the matter of our friends to deal with” Jughead groaned and let her go “Hey, no use moaning about it, we may have Kevin on our side, but the rest of Riverdale still kind of hates us”

“Do we have to deal with this right now?” He asked, trying to keep his pent up aggression about the subject below the surface. “Our friends are horrible, let's move on”

“Hey, you may not care about getting your friends back, but I do.” Betty said, voice stern and serious.

“You want people like that in your life Betty?” Jughead asked, looking at her like she was stupid.

“They’ve always been there for me. They are trustworthy, kind and my best friends so yeah I want them back”

“Yeah, they’re real trustworthy” Jughead quipped back, sarcasm dripping from his voice “Especially when you had to turn up on my doorstep, somebody you barely knew, because you didn’t trust them enough to tell them what was going on.”

“Jesus Christ Jug, what’s got into you?” Betty asked, feeling betrayed he would bring up her darkest hours in a petty argument.

“I just can’t believe you’re being so naïve about this! You must see that all these people have just been using you Bets” Jughead asked incredulously.

Betty looked at Jughead with hurt eyes, did he really think she was that stupid and vulnerable to just let people walk all over her? She wanted to shout at him, tell him he was wrong, but she knew that would get them nowhere so instead she stormed past him towards the front door.

“Hey… hey Bets, where are you going?” Jughead asked, guilt hitting him like a truck.

“I need to get some air” She huffed, pulling on her coat and turning the door handle, her expression softening slightly as she looked at him. “I’ll be back soon, I promise”

Betty swung open the door and stormed out just as FP was walking up the steps towards them, takeout in hand. “Hey guys, Chinese is getting cold-” He was interrupted when the blonde sidestepped past him.

“Betty, please” Jughead protested lamely, staring after her as she wrapped her arms around herself and walked out into the cool night “Fuck” He whispered under his breath when she didn’t turn around.

“Masterfully done bro” Jellybean clapped sarcastically as she emerged from her room just as the Jones men came in.

Jughead collapsed dramatically on the sofa, throwing his head back and closing his eyes “Shut up JB”

“Is she coming back?” FP asked, ditching the bags on the table and going to comfort his son “Because I don’t think even we can finish all of this by ourselves”

“She’ll be back in a minute, just needed to blow off some steam” Jughead mumbled back, still feeling guilty about shouting at her.

“Well, make yourself useful then and come plate some of this up” FP ordered, slapping Jughead’s leg and walking though to the kitchen.

***

She regretted leaving as soon as she stepped foot outside the trailer, the wind whipping her ponytail as she stormed purposefully away from her boyfriend. She had no destination planned, but she was pissed and needed to get away before she started shouting at him. Did Jughead really think he had a better judgement of her friends after knowing them for all of 5 minutes, than she did after knowing them for most of her life?

Sure, Archie was a klutz with her feelings, a bit of a dick and constantly hitting on her. But he was a good friend, right? Same with Veronica, sure she had been a bitch to her when they’d first met, but they’d become friends. All that couldn’t be fake could it? The more she thought about it, the more valid Jughead’s points became. It was all just for show, all pretend. They didn’t even think twice before dumping her when they realised she was doing something they deemed as wrong.

They were toxic. But Jughead and Kevin, those relationships were real. She couldn’t give them up over the others.

In the end she had walked around the trailer park in a loop, only being gone for around 10 minutes, but it was long enough. She was cold, hungry and in desperate need of a hug from her boyfriend. She knocked on the door, and it was opened almost immediately by a stressed looking Jughead. He exhaled deeply when he saw her, relief flooding through him.

“I’m sorry Juggie, you were right-” Betty began but was cut off by Jughead pulling her towards him and kissing her deeply. She melted into it, moving her hands up to cup his face as she kissed him back tenderly. All too soon it was over, and they were just staring at each other, waiting for the other to speak.

“Look, I’m sorry too Bets, and I promise we can talk about all this later. But right now all I want is some shitty Chinese takeout and cuddles on the couch” Jughead pleaded as she nodded happily and pulled him through to the kitchen.

They were going to be alright... for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to a lot of Bowie writing this. That is all. 
> 
> https://butwelivehappilyeverafter.tumblr.com/


	7. Violent Delights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment or a kudos if you're enjoying this fic so far!

* * *

Betty woke earlier than usual on Thursday morning but she couldn’t tell why until she saw another pebble hit her window.

Betty pulled back her covers and stumbled to the window, a smile on her face at the thought of Jughead waiting for her in the garden. Her boyfriend did have an odd penchant for windows.

But when she rounded her bed and looked down she didn’t see the familiar grey beanie, but wavy blonde hair scrounging through the flowerbed below for more pebbles. Betty’s smile grew further as she recognised the figure of her heavily pregnant sister.

She scrambled to open her window, sliding it open quietly as to not wake her Mother and stuck her head out.

“Polly?!” She whispered as loud as she could to the girl below who had paused her movements to stare up at Betty.

“Thank god B! I’ve been out her for at least 10 minutes, I was starting to worry I had the wrong window. You never know what could have changed when you’ve been gone for months.” Polly rambled, looking relieved as she cradled her stomach “Can you let me in? I need to talk to you.”

Betty, having got over her initial shock, nodded and closed her window again. Mind still spinning, she headed for her door and began to tiptoe silently down the staircase. Her brain was full of so many questions, why was Polly here so suddenly? Last, Betty had heard, her and Jason were living happily in Ohio, ready to welcome the twins who were, very clearly, almost ready to come. Betty eased the front door open, cringing when it squeaked loudly, waiting several moments before opening it fully and running around the house to her sister.

When Betty saw her, she didn’t know why, but she began to cry. Not just a few tears, but a proper ugly sob that rendered her useless. Polly immediately pulled her into a motherly hug, smoothing Betty’s hair as she wept into her shoulder. It may have been the relief to see her sister after weeks of radio silence or it could have been anger at her for leaving in the first place. Whatever it was, Betty had been overcome with emotions these past few days and her sisters return had tipped her over the edge. They held one another for several minutes in the early morning, goose bumps appearing on Betty’s arms as the icy breeze hit her.

After composing herself again, she pulled away and looked her sister in the eye.

“Pol, what are you doing here? Is everything ok with the babies, or is it Jason?” The younger Cooper hiccupped, wiping her nose on the thin sleeve of her night shirt.

“Oh Betty. Me, Jason and the babies fine if that’s what’s got you so worked up” Polly explained, stepping forward to rub Betty’s arm. “I’m only here because I was worried about you.”

Betty looked confused as her sister stared back with pitiful eyes “Why would you be worried about me?” She asked, still sniffling, “You’ve got the twins, rent and your relationship to worry about. Why would you care about me?”

“Bets, I may be busy, but you will always be one of my main priorities. Also, I’m so sorry I stopped replying to your messages, I was angry you didn’t want to come up and see us, but it was an overreaction to leave you alone with Mom and Dad.” Polly apologised, making Betty smile. All this time she had been blaming herself for her sisters abandoning her, thinking she’d done something wrong.

“It’s just Mom at the moment, she kicked Dad out last week.” Betty grabbed Polly’s hands as the young mother looked guiltily at the floor, “You can’t blame yourself for them, they’ve been a ticking time bomb for years. They were going to explode sooner or later and trust me, you were just one of many triggers”

Polly looked up and gave her a loving look, the younger girl grinning in return. It was now or never she thought, playing with her damp sleeve.

”Also... I haven’t been alone. I’ve had Jughead looking out for me” She mumbled.

“Ok” Polly smiled, wrapping her scarf around Betty’s small frame. “who or what is a Jughead?”

***

Jughead rounded the corner to Betty’s street, a pep in his step. She’d texted him this morning asking if he’d walk her to school and, irrationally, the thought made him so giddy. For all the time he’s spent in Betty’s room, he’d only seen the downstairs in flashes as she dragged him up stairs or in the pitch black as she kicked him out in the early morning. Thinking about being invited in to the Cooper house like he was your average teenage boyfriend made him so excited.

He’d replied instantly, not bothered by the fact he sounded desperate. Everyone knew Jughead Jones would do anything for Betty Cooper, he was well and truly whipped.

Jughead’s good mood was dampened when he mounted the steps to her house and he could tell something was off. There was a clattering inside and the sound of raised voices floated down the steps. One easily recognisable as Alice Cooper, the other foreign to him.

Jughead knocked as hard as he could on the ajar door, but he still wasn’t heard over the shouting inside. Carefully, he eased it open, to see Alice Cooper screaming at an incredibly familiar looking woman. He was confused for a second before he saw the bump she cradled. Polly Cooper.

Betty was nowhere to be seen so he walked through to the kitchen where the two women were. Alice Cooper, lovely and nurturing as ever, looked as if she was ready to throw the frying pan she was holding at her daughter’s face. Now would be a good time to intervene.

“Polly?” He asked gently, ducking to get through the door frame as both heads whipped towards him.

Polly brushed her hair out of her face and looked at the boy in front of her appraisingly. “Yes, and you are?”

“Umm,” He cleared his throat awkwardly at her unexpected response. “I’m Jughead, you probably have no idea who I am”

“Damn” Polly said, mouth falling open and smirk creeping onto her face as she re-evaluated him. Her eyes once again dragging over his appearance, making him feel inherently uncomfortable. He seemed to pass whatever test she’d just conducted as she looked him in the eye. “Well, when my baby sister said she nabbed herself a boyfriend she failed to mention some crucial details”

Alice huffed at her daughter, dishing up the eggs and storming out of the room, much to Polly’s apparent amusement.

Jughead heard a snort from behind him and turned around to see Betty leaning on the doorway he had just came through, arms crossed as she looked at her sister. “What crucial details did I miss?” She asked with a raise eyebrow, blocking out her mother’s disapproving mumbles as she headed up the stairs.

Polly scoffed disbelievingly, “I know you said he was handsome, but this guy is drop dead gorgeous!”

Jughead cringed as Betty laughed, wrapping her arms around him from behind. “Shh Pol, don’t tell him that, he might wise up and realise he’s a 10 stuck with a 6”

Jughead chuckled, gently pulling her around to face him. “You’re kidding right” He said, pushing her hair back and ducking down to whisper in her now exposed ear, “You are incredibly beautiful babe. Don’t forget it”

She unashamedly blushed, grabbing his collar and pulling him down to kiss her. He was caught momentarily off guard, quickly coming around and snaking his arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground slightly causing her to moan quietly. Jughead loved it when Betty initiated things between them. The feeling of empowerment always made her more confident in herself, and confident Betty was his schoolboy fantasy come to life. He placed her down quickly and smiled at her when she pulled away.

The sound of clapping brought the couples attention back to Polly, a huge grin on her face. “Thanks for the show you two”

Betty blushed even further, attempting to hid her face in Jughead’s jacket.

“Unfortunately I’m going to have to love you and leave you. I have a dragon to slay.” She sighed, breezing past them both and up the stairs to continue her ‘discussion’ with Alice Cooper. ”Lovely to meet you Jughead!”

They didn’t make any attempt to move, Betty staying nuzzled into Jughead’s chest as his hands moved up to stroke her hair. “She’s right you know” She mumbled, the vibrations sending a shiver down his spine. “we do need to go if we want to get to school on time”

Betty pulled away reluctantly as Jughead protested, clutching her arm. She laughed at his childishness, smiling widely at the boy in font of her. “Calm down Juggie, I’m getting us breakfast”

He whined and flopped dramatically into one of the nearby chairs.

“Sorry Bets but I have a certain flair for the dramatics. You’ve met JB, it’s a family trait.” He joked, catching a grape she threw at him in his mouth.

“You’re not wrong” She said affectionately, passing him some pancakes wrapped in cling film and rubbing his cheek with her thumb as the sound of raised voices filtered down from upstairs.

“Are you sure it’s safe to leave Polly alone with your mother?”

“Trust me, if anyone can handle Alice Cooper it’s Polly.” Betty smiles fondly. “Now get off your ass, we’re going to school”

***

Jughead hated attention, always has. Normally, children who were neglected by their parents crave any situation where all eyes are on them. Cheryl Blossom is testament to that fact, but he was different. Jughead Jones was a scrappy survivor, and survivors keep their head down, floating just above the surface. Not quite drowning, unless they choose to. He didn’t pine for crumbs of consideration or kindness. He just existed. Blending into the background like a true wallflower.

Before Betty he would let himself go occasionally. Some self-deprecating notion would worm its way into his psyche and he would dip just beneath the surface; just to see what it would be like to drown. But he never did.

When Betty came along he was caught off guard. She was incredibly different to anyone else he’d known, and he suddenly found himself craving attention from someone who was practically a stranger, and he didn’t like it. The vulnerability Jughead felt around her was overwhelming, something he couldn’t hide beneath a beanie or an idgaf attitude.

His feelings were easy to conceal behind false hatred, but when Jughead realised she felt the same as he did, it was terrifying. This smart, funny and insanely beautiful girl was interested in a loner like him? It was something that just didn’t happen in the real world, and when he began to unwrap the enigma that was Betty Cooper, he realised she was way more than just beautiful.

Jughead had told her all of this one night, wrapped up in each other’s arms. He’d told her all the metaphors for his innermost feelings and outlook. She’d nodded along as he let it all out, rubbing his arm as he felt the relief of finally letting it all off of his chest. He’d been most scared to tell her, thinking she’d somehow look at him differently.

But she’d just curled up into his side, kissed his cheek and called him a drama queen.

And that, in a nutshell, is the exact reason he loved her. 

Jughead had also been scared about the proposal of going public. He’d been truly happy for the first time in so long and he wasn’t prepared to give it up yet. Admittedly he may have been a drama queen about that as well.

When only a select few knew it had been fine, but now the whole school was aware of them it was a lot harder on him. The hushed voices and treacherous whispers made him constantly on edge. Riverdale’s rumour mill was in full swing, from ‘Betty’s got knocked up by a Serpent’ to ‘Betty’s a druggie and Jughead Jones is her dealer’. The student body would say anything about them to distract from their own mundane lives.

“They’re never going to give up are they” Jughead muttered under his breath, a scowl forming on his lips as a group of particularly nasty girls sidestepped where him, Betty and Kevin were sat on one of the couches in the student lounge during free period. They had been whispering loudly and it pissed Jughead off when he saw how Betty frowned when she heard them.

Jughead was broken out of his thoughts when he saw Kevin eyeing him with confusion. “No offence Jughead, but relax your face”

Betty followed Kevin’s line of sight and turned from her place in his lap to face her boyfriend. “Calm down Juggie, no need to go protective macho boyfriend on anyone today” She brought her hand up to his face and cupped his cheek. “I can handle it, I’m fine” She whispered as he leaned down to give her a peck on the lips.

“Aww you guys are adorable” Kevin gushed, his hand on his heart. “Which reminds me! Joaquin and I were wondering if you guys would possibly join us  at Pop’s couple night tomorrow after the game?”

“Pop’s does a couple night?” Jughead asked, confused as Betty sat upright again to look between the two boys.

“You wouldn’t know Jug, it’s a Riverdale High tradition. Pop’s closes the diner off to the public for the night and all the seniors go, mingle and hopefully get a date for the Winter formal. I’ve always thought it was pointless, but since you go here now, why not come?” She asked hopefully as Jughead’s expression shifted from wary to apprehensive.

“But I already have a date, at least I hope I do” Jughead winked at Betty as she rolled her eyes.

“Come on Jug, it’ll be fun. Plus, I still need to meet the mysterious bad boy Joaquin who has captured my best friends heart. I might not get another chance.” She joked as Kevin blushed wildly.

“You better not say any of that when you do meet him, or I’ll be forced to kill you Betty Cooper” Kevin cringed, burying his head in his hands. “You sound like a cheap Valentine’s card”

Betty ignored Kevin and turned back to Jughead who was keeping uncharacteristically quiet. “Sooo, you’ll come with me then?” She asked, batting her eyelids, fully aware Jughead was a sucker for puppy dog eyes.

“Hmm, I’ll come on one condition. I don’t have to socialize with anyone outside of us guys and Pop.”

Betty laughed, squeezing his hand. “Deal”

***

Betty and Kevin were sat in the library at lunch, catching up on some work for their History class.

Jughead has been supposed to come but Fangs had reached out to smooth things over between them. Fangs had been Jughead’s best friend and Betty knew that was the only friendships he lost that really hit him hard. She could only hope and pray that worked things out.

Betty looked up from her revision book to see Kevin staring her way, his eyebrows raised.

“You know what I’ve realised B?” Kevin asked as she shook her head, confused. “Because of my Britney esc meltdown, we haven’t had a chance to talk about you and Jughead. Or at least about what matters” Kevin smirked.

“What do you mean?” Betty feigned ignorance as Kevin gave an exasperated sigh.

“I’m talking about sex, Betty” He said way to loudly for the almost silent library they were in.

“Shh Kev, keep your voice down!” Betty hushed, hiding her face in her book as Kevin chuckled.

“Fine, fine but I still need answers.” Kevin whispered as a flushed Betty emerged from her textbook. “So, you guys have had sex right, I haven’t misread the vide entirely have I?”

“We give off a vibe?” Betty asked, trying her hardest to avoid the question. She knew full well that she can’t talk about intimate stuff without turning bright red.

“Oh yeah, it’s this sort of fulfilled sexual tension, but stop avoiding me and just answer the question” Kevin pressed, leaning forward in his creaky chair.

“Well yes, we’ve had sex. I’m not a nun” Betty said, unable to make eye contact with the boy in front of her.

“And? How was it?” Kevin asked, practically bouncing in his chair “I mean, he strikes me as more of a Dom but we all know Betty Cooper has a BDSM side”  
Betty snorted, regaining her composure and leaning forward to meet an ecstatic Kevin. “If I tell you will you be quiet?”

Kevin nodded enthusiastically. “Well... it’s a bit of both really. It was a bit awkward when we first started out, which is to be expected. But now we’ve found our rhythm, it’s electric.”

Kevin let out a low squeal, grabbing Betty’s hands and went to grill her again when someone crashed through the library door.

“Betty? Betty are you in here?” Veronica Lodge called from the doorway, running as quick as her high heeled feet could carry her around the various tables and alcoves. The library assistant was following behind her, cursing quietly as she picked up the various books being knocked off their shelves as the brunette continued. When she spotted the two friends in the corner, she rushed towards them and froze in front of their table, the fear of talking to her estranged friends suddenly overcoming her.

Betty made a move to stand up and walk away but Veronica grabbed her wrist, stopping the blonde in her tracks. “What do you want Veronica, I thought I would be the one ‘crawling back’ to you?”

Veronica let go of Betty and tried to regain her composure at her ex friend’s harsh words. Guilt at her previous actions had been weighing her down the past few days, but now wasn’t the time for bonding. “Please, I know you both hate me right now, but you need to come quickly”

Betty looked at her disbelievingly as Kevin stood by his friend’s side. “Why would we come with you Ron-, I mean Veronica?”

“I’m sorry I wouldn't ask if it wasn’t important, but it’s... it’s Jughead and Archie” Betty’s head shot up as Veronica stuttered between tears “I didn’t even realise what was happening. Oh god, he was there then the next he had crossed the quad and was… I’m sorry, just come quickly”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while listening to the song 'Heaven' by Julia Michaels on repeat.
> 
> https://butwelivehappilyeverafter.tumblr.com/


	8. Violent Ends

The trailer was quiet… unnaturally so.

When Betty thinks of the Jones’ Southside home she thinks of her safe place. It was where she could escape when her world got too much. Betty could always rely on the radio to be playing some mindless track to mainly ignore as she paced around the kitchen in search of ingredients. Jellybean was always around too, her non-biological sister. The youngest Jones sarcy attitude and quick wit were always amusing, especially when it was pitted against Jughead and his dry humour.

Jughead.

The quiet when wrapped up with him in his duvet on a lazy Sunday morning was natural. The sun filtering in through the blinds as she nuzzled into his chest to hide herself from the harsh light. That was contentment, but it didn’t have to be at the trailer. Wherever Jughead was, Betty was home. In his arms at the blue and gold, cocooned together on her couch on the occasional moment Alice Cooper was away. Hell, even huddled under the bleachers. She was always content wherever he was. Therefore, the sudden uncomfortable silence in the trailer worried Betty.

She stood between Jughead’s legs as he sat on the sink unit in the bathroom. It may be tense, but their intimacy was practically a reflex now, so the closeness wasn’t as intimidating as Jughead’s despondence. There was an antiseptic wipe in her hand being used to clean up the various minor cuts on his chin. They’d been sat there for the past 20 minutes in complete silence, neither risking a word to the other. He’d remained stony faced through the whole procedure, staring blankly over her shoulder, refusing to make eye contact with her.

Betty’s eyes strayed from his face, and they came to see a larger, concealed injury on his upper arm. She sighed, looking to his bloodstained shirt. It was clear there was quite a substantial graze under his torn shirt and she wasn’t even sure if she could bare to face it. Guilt pulsed through her as she tore her eyes away and waved a hand in front of Jughead’s face to get his attention.

He was broken from whatever day dream he’d been caught up in and looked towards her, eyes conveying nothing. “Are we gonna talk about it?” Betty asked, her voice catching in her throat at his uncharacteristically cold expression.

“Not right now” He replied, swallowing harshly and staring back towards the floor as Betty sighed, continuing to clean his wounds.

***

Betty felt numb. Her vision started to blur, and she blinked repeatedly as she prayed away the tears that began to pool in her eyes. She didn’t know why she was already crying, but with the way Veronica was looking at her she could tell it was bad.

Practically running, Betty darted straight for the door, pulling Kevin and the dark-haired girl along with her as she asked her directions to where the hell she was supposed to be going.

Moments later they burst through the back doors just as Betty’s heart stopped. It was chaotic outside, half their year all bustling around the small area. Serpents and Bulldogs alike were all crowded around in a huddle. Dredd filled her as she knew Jughead would be at the centre of whatever altercation was taking place. No teachers were around, the back of the school being a camera blind spot, so it was no surprise it hadn’t been broken up yet.

Betty force her way through the throngs of her classmates to see what exactly was happening. Every second that was passing her expectations of what she was going to find at the centre multiplied. She tried to keep herself straight. ‘Archie would never hurt Jughead on purpose!’ she told herself on repeat in her head like a broken record. Betty continued to barge through as she pushed the knowledge deep down in her mind that she knew exactly what Archie was capable of... and it wasn’t good.

Finally fighting her way near the front, she froze at the scene in front of her. Jughead was being held back by two of Archies bulldog cronies as Archie towered ove him. Archie’s knuckles were bright red and Betty could only stare at the blood dripping from Jughead’s mouth. Giving him the once over she could see the beginnings of large bruise on his face and the way he was slightly hunched over made her chew her lip with worry. She was still trapped by several bodies that wouldn’t move so she could only look on in terror.

Jughead was annoyingly calm. Obviously he hadn’t gone down easily but now he just stood there, a sly smirk gracing his lips as he glared at the two goons holding him back. Archie massaged his hands, feeding off the cheers from the crowd.

“I told you, we all told you and your snakes to stay away from us. We warned you something bad would happen if you didn’t. Well... this is the consequence.” Archie spouted, pulling his fist back, his anger getting the best of him. His fist collided with the side of Jughead’s face, tears spilling from Betty’s eyes as she heard Jughead groan in pain.

Betty watched on as the red head pulled something from his pocket. He flipped open the metal object to reveal a switchblade. He held the knife up between him and the dark-haired boy with shaking hands as Jughead scoffed at him, biting his lip to try and stop the smile from breaking out.

Archie seemed to find this extremely insulting, bringing the knife closer to Jughead’s face as the crowd gasped, the violence suddenly becoming too real. A few ran but most stayed to watch with bated breath. “Why are you smiling snake? You got a death wish or something!”

“Go on then, cut me Archibald.” Jughead leaned forward slightly, the edge of the knife almost touching his cheek as he looked into Archies stunned eyes. “Cause, I don’t think you’ve got it in you to hurt me, let alone kill me” He chuckled, letting the limply held knife brush against the skin of his jaw.

“You’re a psycho” Archie declared, stunned at the boy’s actions, confusing evident on his face. Betty had never liked this side of Jughead, the cold unfeeling side that had been built up by his childhood and then nurtured by the Serpents to make him the ideal candidate for deals. After all, ‘There’s no cold feet if you don’t feel the guilt.’ She may not like it, but nobody was perfect – she should know more than most – and it was something she didn’t see a lot of. However, when she did she couldn’t help the scowl on her face from forming.

“Says the guy currently threatening me with a switchblade.” Jughead laughed, pulling away again to look the other boy in the eyes. “Look Andrews, we both know your not going to do anything, so just let me go. You don’t have it in you.”

Archie looked away ashamedly into the crowd as Betty looked around desperately for somebody to step in. When she first arrived, she assumed somebody would have intervened to stop the madness going on in front of them, but as she looked at the expressions of her classmates they seemed to be enjoying it. They were all staring on at the scene with wide eyes full of anticipation and excitement. Excitement to see her boyfriend assaulted by a fellow Riverdale student.

It was completely fucked up.

Betty finally fought her way through and ran forward. “Put it down Archie!” She begged, running at the redhead before Kevin grabbed her waist and held her back. “Get off me!”

“He’s got a knife Betty!” Kevin cried as Betty tried to fight him off.

“Please, don’t hurt him Arch.” Betty cried as all signs of mirth dissipated from Jugheads eyes, worry and fear for his girlfriend now at the forefront of his mind.

Archie on the other hand, looked at her with disgust. Her appearance seemed to refuel his rage as he turned the knife on Betty. Jughead was now significantly more scared with her there. Archie’s actions always become more erratic when she was around, and he could no longer be sure he wouldn’t make any rash decisions.

“Here’s the serpent slut herself!” Archie announced, making Betty pause. She’d never had expected Archie, the boy she used to call her best friend, to talk to her like that.

“Don’t fucking call her that Andrews” Jughead spat out through gritted teeth, finally beginning to wrestle with the meatheads restraining him.

“Shut up trailer trash” Archie advanced towards Betty, knife still held in front of him, making her flinch as he stopped just inches from her. He looked up at her, anger simmering just beneath the surface. “I still don’t understand why you’d choose him Betty. Out of everyone you could have had, you choose a snake? I just… I just don’t get it!” Archie bellowed, arms moving erratically as he spoke, his emotions getting the better of him.

Jughead began to panic, spitting out the blood still pooling in his mouth onto the shoes of one of the bulldogs restraining him. They reeled back in disgust enough for the beanie wearing boy to knee him in the groin. As they double over in pain and his friend when to help him up, Jughead broke free. Without a second thought, he ran towards Archie, grabbing him from behind and pulling him into him, attempting to wrestle the blade from his grip. Kevin grabbed Betty again as she attempted to run and break up the fight. She watched on in fear as the boys struggled for a while until she heard Jughead cry out.

Archie shoved the hunched over Jughead away from him and onto the floor, the knife still dripping blood in his hand as he looked between the beanie wearing boy on the floor and his weapon. Suddenly realising the extent of his actions, he choked out an inaudible sentence before running off out of the crowd, followed by his cronies.

*** 

Betty suddenly snapped, throwing the wipe onto the nearby counter and took a step back from Jughead who was taken aback at her sudden movement. “I hate when you do this Jug.” She stated, voice stern as he studied her.

“What do you mean?” Jughead asked, completely monotone as he still refused to make eye contact with her.

“Come on Forsythe” Jughead’s eyes shot up to Betty’s when she used his real name, her hands moving to her hips as she stared him down, raising an eyebrow at him as a smirk broke out on his face.

Jughead looked up and saw her staring at him intently. He shook his head, clearing his throat. “Sorry, I just can’t take you seriously when you stand like that” he mumbled, looking up at her though his lashes and her heart melted.

Betty stepped forward again, gripping his face in her hands and smoothing his cheek with her thumb. She knew he loved it when she held his face. He was always putty in her hands when she ran her fingers along his jawline, and that was exactly where she needed him right now.

“Seriously Jughead, don’t do this. Don’t shut me out again.” She pleaded as he looked up at her with guilt in his eyes “We both know what happened last time you did, and I don’t think I can take being away from you this time. Just talk to me”

Jughead sighed heavily, pulling Betty closer and wrapping his legs around her waist as the memories of one of their first arguments flooded back. It’d been some stupid spat, not worth it looking back. Betty had said some choice words when she found out he was a serpent which had pissed him off, causing him to rebuild all those walls they’d worked so hard to knock down and he’d pushed her away. He didn’t want that to happen again.

Jughead nestled his face into Bettys neck, breathing in her cinnamon scent as she did the same. “Well this is a role reversal” She mumbled, the vibrations of her voice traveling through him as he chuckled, still desperately trying to find the words to explain himself.

“I’m sorry Bets” He began, not daring to move in fear he won’t be able to finish his confession with her looking at him. “I don’t mean to be such an asshole whenever you try to bring things up with me. I guess it’s just my reflex after Gladys to turn on the defensive whenever people try to talk about difficult subjects.”

“I understand Jugs” Betty pulled away, still rubbing circles into his back “But you know you can trust me, right? I’m not Gladys, and neither is Jellybean, you can talk to us about anything you need to. But if you don’t want to talk, that’s ok”

“I understand” He mumbled, ashamed he even reacted that way when he knew he can trust Betty.

“It’s okay” She smiled softly at her boyfriend when he pulled away. “I love you.”

“I love you more”

***

Betty eased open the front door as quietly as she could, praying it wouldn’t creak as she closed it behind her.

Betty had stayed at the Jones’ way longer than she’d meant to, looking up and noticing far too late that the time had passed her pretty futile curfew. She’d dashed from the house with Jughead in tow to drive her back on his bike, but when they finally arrived in the northside it was already 11:30 and she was royal fucked if her mother found out she’d come home this late. Her grounding may have been forgotten but Alice Cooper had been on a war path since Polly's return and Betty didn't like her chances.

Silently, she removed her coat, hanging it delicately up next to her others as she toed off her ballet pumps. As they hit the floor she cringed at the small thump each made. Betty didn’t take her eyes off the stairs, just expecting the dragoness herself to come storming down any second.

Betty knew she should probably just go to bed before she was caught, but she hadn’t eaten at Jughead’s. She hadn't left his side after she patched him up so she was absolutely starving and the prospect of the leftover Pop’s she knew for a fact was sitting in the fridge seemed like heaven.

Creeping as quietly as she could, Betty rounded the corner and made a beeline for the fridge, carefully opening the door and scanning the contents for the takeout bag.

Just as she clutched the bag, somebody cleared their throat from behind her. She whipped around to see Polly sat at the breakfast bar. There was a mug of tea in her hands and a packet of tablets on the surface beside her. She hadn’t been sleeping well recently, so Betty honestly shouldn’t have been surprised her sister was up, but that didn’t stop her from almost having a heart attack.

“Betty, Betty, Betty” Polly tutted in a loud whisper, “What are we doing back so late on a school night?”

Betty rolled her eyes, dumping the bag on the breakfast bar and pulling up one of the nearby bar stools. She sat down calmly. Betty knew her sister wasn’t going to snake her out to her mother, but she really didn’t want to deal with a grilling right now. “I was at Jughead’s and lost track of time. No big deal.” She replies bluntly, pulling the cold fries out of the rustling paper bag and began to eat them in handfuls, not caring whether it was ‘lady like’ or not. “I’ve been meaning to ask” Betty began in between mouthfuls “When do you go back?”

“I was thinking Saturday night, but as long as it’s before Monday” Polly hummed, deep in thought as she hid her smirk with her glass. Betty looked up, fry poised at her lips as she studied her sister.

“What?” She asked, suspicious. 

“Oh nothing. Just marvelling at how much my baby sister has grown up while I’ve been gone” Polly sighed, grabbing the bag and pulling it towards her as Betty fought back. “Oi, gimmie some. I’m eating for three here.”

Betty grumbled under her breath as her grip on the bag loosened. “I marvel at myself sometimes too, don’t you worry”

Polly’s smirk returned as she scooped out whatever remained at the bottom of the bag. 

"What?!" Betty whispered.

"You're just so grown up! But... can I give you some advice?" Betty nodded, shovelling more fries into her mouth. "If I've learnt one thing over the past year, your boy may be hot but nothing is hotter than protection so wrap it before you tap it."  Polly whispered as Betty nearly chocked on her fries.

Covering her mouth to desperately muffle her coughs, she glared at her sister who currently had her hand in a vice grip over her own mouth to stop her laughter from waking the woman upstairs. Polly was still chuckling slightly as she leaned over to pat Betty’s back. “Chill out B. Unlike most of the adults in your life, I’m not completely clueless as to what you get up too. How do you think this miraculous little accident happened” She gestured to her large stomach as Betty laughed along.

“Oh, trust me, it seems like everybody knows what I get up too at the moment. I’ve already had a talk from Kevin and Jughead’s dad this week alone.” Betty finally replied, eyes watering from her coughing fit.

“His dad gave you a safe sex talk?!” Polly scoffed humorously, spilling her water slightly as she snorted loudly.

Betty shushed her before dropping her head into her hands, recounting the awkward moment when FP caught her on the couch in Jughead’s clothes, still soaking from the shower as Polly struggled to control her laughing.

It may have been cringy for her to talk about, but moments like these reminded her just how much she missed her sister. Polly had always been her sounding board. The eldest Cooper wasn’t exactly an angel herself, so Betty always felt she could tell her about anything without judgement. She’d missed mindless talk about drugs, sex and reckless abandonment. Granted, most of the stories often came from Polly, but she’d learnt so much, and it had always relaxed her knowing that whatever stupid mistake she’d made, Polly had a story 10 times worse to make her feel better.

Her sister may be 19 and pregnant, but she was the kindest and most understanding human being Betty had ever encountered. Whatever her mother, father or the rest of Riverdale had to say, she knew in her heart of hearts that Polly would be an amazing mother to her twins. She’d been an amazing sister and she had faith that whatever happens, Betty would try her hardest to be there for Polly and her little family the way she was for her.

***

FP collapsed onto the sofa in the trailer, sighing as he sat down for the first time all day. His feet ached, and he had to restrain himself from stopping at the local off-licence on the way back to his kids home. It killed him to be away from them for so long, but he was a bad influence on them and the break had given him the chance to clean up his act. He’d had many stumbles along the way, but he’d been sober since his meltdown about Glady’s new husband and he wanted to keep it that way.

Flicking through the various sport channels on the beat-up box in the corner, he threw his feet up on the coffee table just as the door creaked open to reveal an unusually happy Jughead.

His son hadn’t noticed him, placing two motorcycle helmets by the door as he turned around, still sporting a giddy smile on his face as he walked towards the kitchen. Before Jughead could get there though, FP cleared his throat loudly. The Jones boy jumped about two feet in the air when he saw his father lead on the couch.

“Dad?” He asked incredulously, squinting slightly at the sight of his tired father lounging in what was essentially Jughead’s living room. As he studied the older man he noticed his smooth face and smarter clothes. Clearly, he had been working and he chuckled, a proud glint in his eye. “Damn, have you been body snatched?”

“Well, I feel good Jug, wanna look good too” FP smiled as Jughead nudged his legs. He sat up to give his son room to sit next to him. Jughead leaned forward slightly, his knee jittering as he struggled to relax. “What’s up with you anyway? You seem... perky.”

Jughead laughed nervously as he found himself in a mood to share, leaning back and staring at the ceiling with a disbelieving smile still firmly on his face. “Can I ask you something?”

His father nodded cautiously as his son continued to look completely blissed out. “As long as it’s PG I’ll be fine” FP teased as Jughead shot him a pleading look.

“Knock it off dad this is serious”

FP held his hands up as Jughead shifted to face him, avoiding his eye contact. “Shoot”

Jughead pulled his beanie off his head, playing with it as he thought about how to broach this question as sensitively as possible. “So, before you and Mom, you know… split” He began, glancing up at his father. “Well, how did you know she was the one. What was the moment you decided ‘that’s it, I want to spend the rest of my life with this woman’?”

FP cleared his throat awkwardly, clearly uncomfortable at the question, shifting in his place and wringing his hands together. Jughead began to panic and backtrack, “You don’t have to answer, I just wondered-“ FP cut him off by waving his hand as he tried to conjure the word to answer.

“I think, for us anyway, it was quite early on in the relationship. We were probably doing something really normal and it just… clicked I guess. But bear in mind were not exactly a relationship to admire” He chuckled as Jughead looked down at the beanie in his lap. “Why’d you wanna know?”

“I was here with Betty earlier and she cleaned me up after… well, you probably wondered about the shiner” He gestured to his face as his father looked more intently to see the faint bruising and grazes on his son's face.

“Well, she did a decent job. I barely noticed.”

“Yeah, I’m sure it’ll be worse in the morning” Jughead smirked, purposefully not mentioning the slash to his side. “Well, anyway. When she was cleaning me up I was an asshole to her, and I mean a complete and utter twat out of nowhere. I don’t know what came over me, but I was a dick. But she was an angel and talked me down as she usually does and something clicked like you said. I just… I don’t think I can ever let her go. In my darkest moments she’s there to talk me down off the cliff and I don’t think I could ever talk myself down.” Jughead gushed, looking sheepishly at FP who nodded, slightly taken aback at this son’s vulnerability. He hadn’t seen him like this since he was 5 years old, arriving home talking his ear off about his ideas for stories and the different characters he’d come up with on the long bus drive to and from school.

FP placed his hand on Jughead’s shaking leg. “I understand boy. I’ve got to be honest, it’s really unlikely you and Betty will really last forever. But I’m so proud of you Jughead, for turning your life around and making a home... something me and Gladys could never give you.”

Jughead smiled up at FP. Things may be splintering right now, and his father’s journey to recovery was going to be rocky. But he knew it was all worth it.

***

“No, no, no!” Cheryl shouted from the bleachers as the Vixens groaned at the incessant interruptions from their captain. It was Friday lunchtime and Cheryl had texted them all the night before. Betty had been delighted to open her phone that morning to see a message from Cheryl calling for an emergency practise under the pretence of “You bitches aren’t anywhere near polished enough for the game tonight”

They had been running over the same gruelling routine for a half hour and it was starting to drag. Betty head was pounding, and her feet were aching at the unending activity of the past couple of days. The only plus was being able to look over in between the bleachers and see the familiar beanie clad boy leaning up against the fence that kept people out from running underneath. Jughead was relaxed, chatting to Fangs and Kevin, sporting a nice black eye and various grazes around his face. As much as she hated it was basically her fault he was injured, the scars did just contribute to his bad boy image, something that made her extremely hot and bothered. And she knew how much he loved to make her feel that way.

As if he felt her eyes on him, he turned around mid-laugh to look at her. She was sweating, and her ponytail was falling out, but she didn’t care; he’d seen her a lot worse. Jughead dragged his eyes up his girlfriend’s body, pausing momentarily on her exposed legs before looking back up to her entrancing eyes. Betty shivered as he scanned her body, goose bumps appearing on her arms as she let out a shaky breath. Jughead snapped himself out of it, his lust filled eyes turning more amused as she blew him a kiss which he pretended to catch as she laughed, forgetting the less than welcoming crowd around her.

Cheryl noticed Betty’s despondent attitude, following her gaze to the bleachers where a particular Serpent joked with her over the lengthy distance. The Vixen captain rolled her eyes, jumping down to make her towards Betty.

Jughead saw the angry redhead before Betty, suddenly signalling wildly for her to look to her right. She didn’t pick up on what he meant before somebody was snapping their fingers in front of her face. Betty jumped and turned to face a fuming Cheryl, hands on hips as she tutted at the blonde.

“If you want to flirt with your boyfriend Betty, do it on your own time. Here…” She gestured around to the scowling group, all clearly not fans of her relationship “we focus on what’s important; making sure we deliver a kick ass performance tonight. And frankly, I’m tired of your attitude, so engage, or get out” Cheryl, flipped her hair and headed dramatically back to the bleachers to continue shouting at the team.

Betty rolled her eyes, returning to position as she questioned exactly what she was doing there. It’s not like she actually enjoys it. The only reason why she joined the cheer team was because Polly did it and she wanted to spite her mother. Currently, Polly was at home eating ice cream from the tub while watching re runs of the office. She certainly wasn’t standing in a damp field being shouted at by somebody who clearly despises her. As for her mother? Well they barely spoken two words to each other since she found out she was dating Jughead, so Betty didn’t exactly need to anger her anymore.

The music started again signalling the beginning of the routine and without thinking Betty walked from the squad and towards a very confused Cheryl blossom, grabbing her water bottle as she went.

“Betty? What the hell are you doing, get back in formation” Cheryl shouted as if she was stupid. Betty continued to walk towards her unfazed, unscrewing the lid and coming face to face with the fiery redhead. Without a second thought, she emptied the content onto the shorter girl’s head, smiling as she screamed when the cold liquid drenched her. “What the fuck Betty!” She screamed, makeup running down her face as her hair was weighed down by the moisture.

Betty chuckled, grabbing her bag from the bench beside Cheryl and slinging it onto her back. “If you hadn’t guessed, I quit. Good luck finding a replacement for tonight. Toddles!” She exclaimed with mock perkiness, turning swiftly on her heel and strolling over to where Jughead looked at her with a shocked but proud smirk on his lips.

He met her halfway, engulfing her in his arms as she breathed in his familiar scent. “Well that was fucking badass” Jughead enunciated into her hair as she snorted, “I guess this means we can skip the game?”

“No way!” Betty exclaimed, jabbing him in the chest as he held his hands up in mock surrender, backing away as she giggled and grabbed his wrists, pulling him closer again. “Sorry, it’s just we haven’t been on a date in too long.”

“Hey, we went to Greendale last weekend for date night!” He defended, as she raised an eyebrow at him. “Remember, I took you home afterwards, you have to recall the way I ran my tongue along-“

“Yes!” Betty squealed, attempting to shut him up before she became flushed and had to hide her face again. He grinned at her, running him fingers along her thigh rhythmically to the shitty music pulsing in the background “Of course I remember that Juggie, in fact the whole night was perfect. But that was the first time we’d got out in weeks. As much as I like Jellybean and your dad, I love to spend time with you.”

“But I was still your dirty little secret back then” Jughead teased, his fingers moving higher towards the hem of her skirt with every movement.

“Yes, I know that. But now were out in the open, I was hoping you’d go to the game with me, like as a date.” She pleaded, balling his hand in hers and bringing their fists between them.

Jughead brought their intertwined hands to his lips, contemplating the idea. “So, you’re currently begging me to spend a normal teenage night with my girlfriend, eating candy and watching a football game? Your wasting your skills, of course I’ll go” He agreed, kissing her hands as she looked at him with heart eyes more intense than she had thought she was capable of giving.

“I love you so much Jughead Jones, I hope you know that” Betty whispered as a blissful smile formed on his lips.

“Well, Betty Cooper, I hope you know I’m absolutely… completely… crazily… in love with you” He replied, placing kisses on her knuckles between each word. Betty pulled her hands away and pressed them to either side of his face, cupping his cheeks as she brought him down to kiss her passionately. He deepened it almost immediately, running his tongue along her bottom lip as she opened her mouth willingly. They continued to kiss languidly, Jugheads hand moving dangerously high up her skirt until somebody interrupted them.

“Betty! Jughead! Get over here!” Called Kevin from his and Fangs place in between the bleachers. Jughead begrudgingly released Betty, grabbing her hands as she giggled and pulled them towards their friends. “Sorry to interrupt guys but I thought it would be better to stop you two before you started having sex in the middle of a playing field.” Kevin winked as they both got immediately flustered.

“Shut up Kevin” Fangs and Betty said in unison, glancing at one another and laughing.

“Good to see you again, I feel like I’ve barely spent any time with you” Betty apologised as Fangs waved a hand nonchalantly.

“It’s fine Betty, Jughead talks about you enough” He began teasingly before Jughead shot him a look as if to say shut the fuck up. Getting the hint, he just raised his eyebrows suggestively and turned back to Kevin. “Anyway, what were you saying?”

“Ahh yes!” Kevin began animatedly and Jughead could tell this wasn’t going to be good. “We need to talk Winter formal plans, because, if you haven’t noticed, it is only a week away”

Jughead groaned loudly before a realisation hit him “Wait, are you guys going together?” He asked gesturing to Fangs and Kevin in shock.

“Hey, don’t jump the gun man, just cause we’re both into guys doesn’t mean we’re interested in each other” Fangs defended, but Jughead couldn’t help but notice the slight blush creeping up his face.

“Preach, plus I have a boyfriend which you’re all meeting tonight may I add” Kevin reminded them, tapping Betty on the nose as she squirmed.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world” Betty sighed, still worked up from her and Jughead’s encounter on the field. “Can we postpone this conversation? You text me the details, it’s just me and Jughead have some work to finish for the Blue and Gold” Betty lied, looking pointedly at Jughead who caught her drift very quickly

“Sorry guys, duty calls” Jughead exclaimed, stumbling to run after Betty who seemed to be power walking towards the school.

Kevin and Fangs watched the pair go, Jughead finally catching up with Betty, grabbing her hands and spinning her daintily into his arms as she laughed.

“Do you reckon we should tell them we know ‘Work at the Blue and Gold’ is code for ‘We’re going to find a quiet place to fuck’ Fangs asked, raising an eyebrow at Kevin who was still intently watching the pair.

“Hush little one.” Kevin stated, placing his finger on Fangs lips. “Let them have this”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have come this far, know that I appreciate it so much that you take the time to read this. I hope in return you are adequately entertained.
> 
> I have rekindled my obsession with Jake Bugg recently, check him out.
> 
> Check out my tumblr for the occasional shit post or to have a chat.
> 
> https://butwelivehappilyeverafter.tumblr.com/


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where it all starts to splinter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One month later*  
> butwelivehappilyeverafter has finally updated her fan fic!

“Juggie” 

Betty moaned softly as Jughead peppered soft kisses down her neck and over her collarbone, undoing the final buttons on her blouse as he did so. Jughead’s Blue and Gold desk squeaked slightly underneath her as she moved her hands from around his neck to pull at the hem of his t-shirt.

“Wait a second” Jughead pulled back, breathless, looking deep into her eyes as she paused her movements. “You sure you want to do this here Bets? My bikes outside”

She considered the proposal for a second. His trailer would be a lot more secure and comfortable, it was also not technically a public space. Rationally it was the better option, but she was far too turned on then to listen to reason. “Fuck it, this is hot” Betty muttered, yanking his top over his head and throwing it on the floor to join her cardigan and ankle boots.

“Someone’s eager” Jughead chuckled lowly, the noise catching in his throat as she began palming him through his jeans “Fuck baby”

Betty smirked at his use of her favourite nickname. He didn’t call her baby often, but whenever he did it never failed to awaken the familiar butterflies in her stomach.

Jughead continued kissing her hard as he reached around to undo the clasp of her bra, growling when he couldn’t seem to find where one clasp ended and the other began. “I swear you need to be a fucking magician to get these things off” 

Betty giggled, removing her hands from his hair to help him with the clasp, her smaller hands enclosing themselves over his to guide him.

Just as she felt the clasp unclip, there was a loud buzzing from her backpack, breaking the moment as Jughead leapt away from her, a reflex from their previous secrecy. “You’re fucking kidding me” Betty cursed under her breath, hopping down off the desk to retrieve her phone and answer whatever mood breaker had decided to ring.

Leaning down and rummaging in her bag, she felt two hands secure themselves on her shoulders, massaging her lightly. “Tell them that they have terrible timing and to leave you alone” Jughead whispered against her earlobe before biting it, sending a pleasurable shiver down her spine.

Betty pulled her phone out of the backpack, spilling half the contents on the floor to catch the caller id before it rang out.

She glanced at the screen and sighed. “What’s up Kev” Betty forced her voice to be calm as Jughead continued to massage her back gently, dropping kisses to her neck while she squirmed, trying her hardest to listen to Kevin on the other end of the line but failing miserably. “Sorry what was that?”

“Jesus H Christ Betty Cooper you are infuriating” Kevin scolded “What I was saying is me and J are going to be late to Pop’s tonight. I was letting you know to order without us tonight.”

“Uh huh… ok… fine, see you then” Betty chocked out as Jughead began to suck the spot on her neck that made her writhe under his touch. 

“Umm, are you ok Betty. You sound a bit chocked” Kevin inquired, his interest peaking.

“Yeah it’s nothing… got to go though”

“I didn’t interrupt something I shouldn’t have, did I?” Kevin asked, and Betty could just imagine he was leaning forward and smirking at his intuition. “Not something with a certain dark haired lover boy-“

“Bye Kevin” Betty squealed, hanging up before he could embarrass her further. Jughead laughed into her neck before she spun around sharply to face him, grabbing his hair in her fists and leaning up so their mouths were grazing one another’s. She could feel his raged breaths as the smirk disappeared from his face, replaced by a look of pure, unadulterated lust.

“Well ‘lover boy’” Betty teased, pulling his hair lightly as Jughead moaned in response. “Where were we” 

***

It was a little past 7 when the roar of Jughead’s motorcycle could be heard throughout Pop’s, the deafening noise turning heads as he pulled up into the familiar parking lot. A blonde Betty Cooper straddled the bike with her arms in a vice grip around his waist that didn’t falter until they came to an abrupt standstill.

They could feel the eyes on them as soon as they dismounted the bike. Jughead felt his hands get clammy as he worried what the Northside community would do to him, and even worse, Betty. He’d seen the lengths they’d gone to to exile her and it made him worry about her safety

“Juggie?” Betty asked cautiously. She looked as concerned as him, her lip pulled between her teeth.

Jughead sighed deeply and grasped her hand. “I’m fine Bets, let’s go inside”

“Are you sure Jug, cause your hands are really sweaty. We can go back to yours instead if you want?” Betty asked, turning so they were facing one another and holding both his hand under her chin. “You don’t have to do this for me, not if it’s going to make you uncomfortable or-”

Betty was cut off by Jugheads lips against hers, she let out a small sigh at the contact and pulled his hands further towards her. 

He pulled away just far enough to whisper against her lips. “I love you and I’d do anything for you Betty Cooper. I’d even walk into a place full of assholes that hate me if it would make you happy.”

“You’re really cheesy, you know that right?” Betty asked giggling. Her eyes darted over his face before falling to his hands that were still held in hers against her. Smirking she brought them up to her mouth and kissed each knuckle lightly. “I love you so much Juggie. You’re it for me, so I want to do these kinds of things together. It’s important to me that you become part of my life, my boring, normal life anyway” 

“Whatever you say”

 

The bell rang above the door rang as the two polar opposites entered. Their hands were intertwined tightly as they walked through the door before an abrupt silence engulphed the diner. Hushed whispers were shared between friends as the two looked at one another fearfully. Strangers who would usually cower in the presence of a Serpent were intrigued at the caring, even vulnerable expression he wore as his glanced down at the girl beside him. 

Betty regained her composure first and began to pull Jughead toward the only empty booth as she began chatting animatedly about the milkshakes. It was a sight to see the small, shy Betty Cooper who was usually bubble gum and sunshine so happy with the dark and brooding gang member; only the two of them knowing they had more similarities than differences.

Jughead slumped down next to Betty and slung his arm around her slender frame as she continued to chat about the diner he had never been permitted to visit - unless it was for business - before. Betty leant into him as she educated him on the history of Pop’s chock lit Shoppe under the florescent lights from outside.

“The family have owned Pop’s for over 80 years and it’s barely changed since the 1940’s” Betty gestured rapidly as she fired off facts to Jughead who was staring down at her like she hung the moon and stars. Their adoration for each other was obvious to anyone who glanced their way, but it didn’t make the situation any more acceptable in their smallminded eyes. 

“Hey kids, you ready to order?”

They both jumped and turned to see Pop’s standing beside their booth with a notebook in hand and a wary expression on his face.

“Hey Pop” Betty greeted as he smiled at the perky blonde who was still tucked under the arm of someone he would never have imagined stepping foot inside his diner. “I’ll have my usual please and… what do you want Jug?”

“Uhm what have you got here?” Jughead asked awkwardly, shuffling slightly under the older man’s suspicious gaze. Betty could sense both their unease with the situation. She knew Jughead’s jacket held a certain stereotype that he would be an intimidating gangbanger, but she knew he was the opposite and he deserved the same treatment she received.

“Hey, Pop” Betty began, playing with Jugheads sleeve as the man pulled his eyes over to her. “You don’t have to worry about Jughead, he’s only here because I forced him to come. Also, he may be a serpent, but I promise you Juggie’s a teddy bear at heart.”

Pop’s chuckled, significantly more relaxed with the boy who had the affirmation of Betty Cooper and handed Jughead a menu. “Well then young man, we have everything you would expect. I can come back in a minute when you’ve decided and-“

“I’ll have two burgers with extra-large fries and a vanilla milkshake” Jughead interrupted, reading off the menu hungrily before looking back up at an amused Pop. “Oh, sorry, please”

“Hungry are we” Pop’s laughed, scribbling down Jughead hefty order.

“He always is” Betty smiled up at her boyfriend, ruffling his hair with her free hand. “He could eat half your daily takings in one sitting if he tried.”

“She’s not wrong” Jughead grinned slightly as he recovered from the awkwardness they'd felt before. 

“Well then, don’t be a stranger.” Pop’s offered, smiling warmly at the couple. “If Betty says you’re trustworthy, then who am I to argue. I’ll get your food and milkshakes out asap, two vanilla right”

“As always, thanks Pop” Betty replied, an impossibly large smile on her face as she eyed Jughead’s surprised expression. 

Pop left the two alone and Jughead let out a large sigh. “Damn, that was unexpected”

“At least we have another ally on the Northside, that’s good right?” Betty asked eagerly, grin faltering slightly as she looked at Jughead’s unreadable expression.

“Definitely”

"So, vanilla?" Betty asked raising her eyebrows and biting her lip.

"You know better than anyone that vanilla's my favourite"

***

Kevin and Joaquin arrived just after their food did, entering the diner and receiving the same suspitious looks Betty and Jughead did. The only difference was they seemed to embrace it.

“Betty. Jughead. This is my scrumptious boyfriend Joaquin” Kevin began as soon as he approached their booth, dragging a smirking dark haired boy behind him . “Although, I’ve been lead to believe you two have already met” He continued, glancing between the two Serpents.

“We’ve crossed paths before” Jughead grinned at the quiet boy behind his preppy friend. “What’s up Joaquin, finally found a guy who isn’t repulsed by you?” He asked, pronouncing his old friends name jock-quin.

“There he is!” Joaquin laughed, leaning down to bro-hug Jughead. “Long time no see Jug. Do my eye deceive me or have you found a girlfriend!”

“Oh J” Kevin chuckled, grabbing Betty’s milkshake as he sat on the opposite side of the booth and sipping it suggestively. “I think it’s time to get you caught up in the rom-com level romance that is Bughead.”

"Ok, what is Bughead?"

***

“Well” Jughead began as Betty snuggled in under his arm on the trailer couch. “That didn’t go as horribly as expected”

After his initial fears, their trip to Pop’s on couples night hadn’t been awful. He’d, dare he jinx himself, enjoyed it. Kevin and Joaquin had been great company, cracking jokes (mostly at Betty and Jughead's expense), showing some questionable PDA and blatantly flirting with any jocks that had a problem with their being there. Jughead had mentally noted it was a very effective way to get jocks and their toxic masculinity to run for the hills.

“Since your little rough up with Archie I would hope everyone knows to keep their distance from my man” Betty grinned as he leant down to kiss her deeply, savouring in the feeling of her lips on his. He was so engrossed in the kiss he barely noticed to door ease open and a guilty looking Jellybean enter, carrying her heels in one hand and a set of keys in the other. Glancing at the wall clock she saw it read past midnight and Jughead would be extremely pissed to know she’d been out this late. She’d almost reached her bedroom door when Jughead cleared his throat and she reluctantly turned to face him and Betty.

“Where were you all night? I thought you were in your room?” Jughead sat upright and stared Jellybean down as she went to sit in the armchair opposite.

“Nowhere”

“JB”

“Just on a date, nothing special” She mumbled, staring at the coffee table by her feet.

Betty ears pricked up at this, shaking Jughead’s arm from her shoulder and leaning forward on her hand excitedly. “No way, that’s great JB! Who was the lucky girl?”

Jellybean leaped at the opportunity to change the subject; even if this subject was also testy. “Just someone from school, but it was amazing. She took me to Greendale’s vintage cinema and uhh it was magical.”

“Aww JB, that sounds great. Me and Jug watched Rear Window there last week” Betty replied clasping her hand over her heart, so happy for the girl who was practically her sister had found someone. "What'd you see?"

“Wait, how’d you get all the way to Greendale? The buses don’t run this late” Jughead interrogated to a chorus of groans from Betty and Jellybean.

“Give the protective brother thing a rest for 5 minutes. We’re not putting JB on trial here.” Betty challenged him with an icy glare before adding “If JB quizzed you about every single one of our dates you wouldn’t like that, would you?” The tips of Jughead’s ears turned red and Betty turned back around triumphant.

“Don’t worry Betty, I’m used to it. But if you must know, she took me on her bike.” JB decided it would be better to just get it out there rather than keep it bottled up.

“Hold on. She has a bike!” Jughead questioned as sirens went off in his head. “How old is she?”

“Ok, first you have to promise me you won’t be mad” Jellybean began before Jughead cut her off

“I won't promise anything, how old?”

“Sorry, but I’m with Jughead on this JB. She’s not like an adult, right?” Betty asked fearfully, grabbing Jughead hand as it threated to ball up into a fist.

“Jesus Christ! No, no, well not really anyway” Jellybean backtracked as she tried to think of a way to explain her new romance. “She’s actually in your year at Riverdale High”

“What the fuck JB?” Betty asked incredulously. “Sorry, sorry. Didn’t mean to ask like that”

“Fine then, I will” Jughead said, directing his gaze back to his sister. “What the fuck JB!”

“Both of you calm down, it’s not that big of a deal.” Jellybean mumbled, playing with her sleeve to try and distract herself from the difficult conversation they were about to have.

“I won’t calm down, you’re 15 you can’t be dating someone who’s 17 or even fucking 18! Surely you understand that” Jughead queried. 

“Yeah Jelly, this is bad. If you guys do anything, that’s like statutory rape right.” Betty whispered the last few words as Jughead squeezed her hand harder at her mention of somebody hurting his sister.

“Jeez were not even official yet I’m not going to go and sleep with her! Plus, I'll be 16 next year so it’s really not that big of a deal”

"Well that puts my mind completely at ease." Jughead exclaimed sarcastically, running his hands through his beanie less hair. "How do you know she's not, like, manipulating you"

"I'm not that gullible, plus I'm pretty sure you both know her" Jellybean admitted, eyes still focused on the coffee table.

“Who the fuck is it” Jughead’s stomach fell further as he thought of someone he knew hurting his kid sister.

“This time you have to promise me you won’t get mad and throw the lamp at me or anything”

“Jellybean, please, just tell us” Betty begged, sitting on the edge of her seat, her hand still firmly held in Jughead’s increasingly tense one.

“As long as he promises he won’t get angry!” Jellybean said accusingly in Jughead's direction.

“Forsythia! Please” Jughead snapped, feeling immediately guilty as Jellybean looked at him with fury in her eyes at the petty use of her real name. “Jelly, I’m sorry-“

“Her names Toni, happy now?” Jellybean collapsed back rubbing her hands over her face. “I met her at photography club a couple weeks back and she said she knew you.”

“Toni? Toni Topaz?” Betty asked as Jellybean nodded, refusing to make eye contact with either of the shocked couple in front of her.

It was silent for a minute as they processed the information. Betty was still in shock when Jughead spoke.

“I’m gonna kill her.” Jughead stood and retrieved his phone from his back pocket to call Toni and tell her exactly what he thought of her. “She’s got some nerve moving onto my sister as soon as she realized I wasn’t available, and for what? Some petty kind of revenge?” 

“Stop Juggie.” Betty demanded as she plucked his phone from his hand and stuffed it in her back pocket. “Look, we’re all tired and this is a big shock, but I think it would be better if we all just slept on this before making any rash decisions.”

“I'm all about rash decisions, you know that better than anyone. Now give me my phone Betty.” Jughead demanded, stepping closer so she could feel his breath on the shell of her ear when he spoke. “And don’t think I won’t just get it myself.”

Betty shivered but tore herself away from him in favour of grabbing her shoes and coat to pull on over her pyjamas. “Change of plan, I’m going to sleep at home tonight and give you two a chance to sort this out. It’s Polly’s last night anyway and I don’t want to miss her in the morning. Now sit, talk and I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Don’t do this Betty” Jughead pleaded, attempting to grasp her hand again but Betty pulled away from his advances.

“I love you both, but this is something you need to sort out. Alone.” Betty announced before she kissed Jughead’s cheek, gave Jellybean a bittersweet look and breezied out the door, leaving the two Jones siblings in silence.

“Jug, please- “

“Save it” Jughead interrupted as he stormed down the small corridor and into his room, slamming the door behind him and climbing into bed.

***

Jughead woke with a start. The sound of the trailer door slamming made his whole body stand on edge as he peeled back his covers silently to pad down the corridor and discover the source of the clattering sounds that now emanated from the kitchen. On his way, his way he grabbed a broom that leant against a nearby doorframe and crept into the living room where he saw a familiar flash of black hair in the adjoining room.

“Dad?” Jughead asked as he rounded the corner fully to see his father fall and slump against the stove mumbling incoherent slurs as the bottle in his hand hit the floor and shattered. 

“Jesus Christ” Jughead sighed, utilising the broom still held firmly in his grip and began to sweep the shards into a pile in the corner. A tear slid down his cheek as he dragged the bristles across the worn tiles. It had been a good run of sobriety for his Dad in retrospect. Beside his relapse two weeks ago he’d been sober for almost a year. But of course, it was only a matter of time until he drowned his sorrows again and Jughead kicked himself for having thought he’d actually get his act together for good this time.

FP was practical asleep by the time the glass had been swept away, but he was still slurring words under his breath and Jughead couldn’t let him sleep there all night. He may be a shitty dad, but they still loved him.

“Hey… hey Dad, I’m going to lift you up in a second so work with me please” Jughead asked clearly as he manoeuvred FP’s arm around his shoulders. “Ready? 3,2,1 and up”

They stumbled together through the cramped trailer to Jughead’s room, knocking items off shelves on the way as FPs dead weight prove hard to carry alone. Jughead was sure Jellybean would be woken by all the noise, but after certain revelations he didn’t want to speak to her, let alone ask for her help. 

Finally, they made it through the door and Jughead deposited him on the unmade bed and stretched out his back before leaning down and untying his father’s laces. 

“Hey… Jug” FP’s voice was quiet but could be heard clear as day in the otherwise silent trailer. Tears formed in his eyes as he felt the wash of guilt overcome him; as it always did. “I’m sorry”

Jughead looked up, seeing him cry was some consolation that he felt some form of remorse or his actions, but that didn’t stop Jughead from being completely pissed with his dad. “It’s ok, just get some rest”

When Jughead next looked up at FP, he was dead to the word, snoring peacefully onto of the covers. Without a second thought, Jughead pulled him into the recovery position in case he was sick in the night, pulled out and asprin from his bedside draw and left him to sleep it off till morning.

Still not fully awake, Jughead grabbed a pillow and collapsed on to the couch to try and get some sleep before the dawn of a difficult morning rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know it's been a long time but I've had not time to write at the moment and whenever I have I'd prefer to sleep! If you want some tragic backstory, I wrote most of this fanfiction from hospital while I've been rather ill but now I'm out and back in the land of the living I've had to catch up on A LOT of socialising and gossip. But don't fear for I am back and have some very exciting chapters lined up which won't take me a month to write. I promise!
> 
> In terms of music, I've been working through my vinyl collection (yes I am that basic) and I'm currently obsessed with The Beatles (which is very original I know) but specifically their 1967-1970's album. However, in terms of TV I have been waiting for so long for Santa Clarita Diet season two and it finally dropped meaning I finished it in a day and wholly molly it was great! 
> 
> As always I will shamelessly plug my Tumblr where I've started doing a weekly summary of my opinions on the episode so go hit up those if you like that kind of thing.
> 
> https://butwelivehappilyeverafter.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I listen to music 24/7. I can't function or sleep without rhythmic background noise. For this chapter I listened to 'Kicker' by Zella Day and 'Whatever people say I am, that's what I'm not' by Artic Monkeys. 
> 
> The next chapter should be out in a matter of minutes as I have a couple prewritten from uploading shittier versions on my Tumblr. Feel free to drop me an ask over there and I will happily reply.
> 
> https://butwelivehappilyeverafter.tumblr.com/


End file.
